Fantasia Undone
by Gkmader
Summary: Sequel to Fantasia Forsaken. As the Kendall family are still dealing with the separation of a family member, a dark presence begins to take root in Fantasia and it's up to the Kendalls to put an end to this foe, but not all is as it appears. Disclaimer: Disney characters belong to Disney, but the OC's belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

~Prologue~

All alone in this forgotten world. He doesn't know how long it has been, but the sting still remains. His promised family still absent and alone he waits on his master to deliver on what he promised. Being trapped in this world had already cemented the damage within him. Was he waiting for something that would ultimately never happen?

~Chapter 1~

It had been six long years since the last return from the world of Fantasia. Noella and Riley both tried to bring back the portal, but something blocked their way back. Nobody knew why, but if they couldn't go back, then Cassim wouldn't ever be able to get through and come home. When Riley and Lucas returned, they were surprised to find Noella and Joel had two kids fraternal twins, a boy and girl they named Jacob and Brielle. Apparently, the original ultrasound didn't notice a second heartbeat. Riley welcomed the aunt life though she moaned at missing out on things prior to their birth. She and Lucas finished high school at the top of their class and got full ride sport scholarships to Stanford University in California. Riley wanted to stay close to home to be nearby her mom, but Corissa wouldn't hear of it. With each passing day, they tried to open the portal back to Fantasia, but the portal never appeared.

For two years, Riley and Lucas went down to California and were dorm neighbors. When they moved back home during their sophomore year of college, both their families were elated to find that Riley had a ring on her finger. Riley Kendall was now Riley Holloway, marrying her best friend, Lucas. Eventually the couple moved back home to Seattle since Riley knew she could still play for her sport closer to home, so the next semester after moving back to Seattle, they finished up school at the University of Washington. Cassim had been missing from the family for six years and with each passing year, it was desperately hard on Corissa. Corissa tried to put her best foot forward considering the circumstances of missing her husband, but with each passing year, it got harder and harder. Joel and Noella furthered their careers over the years as well. Joel was a sought after contractor and Noella finished nursing school becoming a full-fledged RN. Life moved on as normal as it could for the family, but all the adults knew that something still wasn't quite right.

The twins had a birthday coming up marking them turning six years old. Joel and Noella worked diligently at planning the event. Joel would take the kids out for ice cream and a trip to the movies and while they were gone everyone else would show up at Corissa's house for the surprise party. Even at six years old, Brielle and Jacob were quite smart and Noella figured they'd figure something was up by vehicles being parked at their own house. So the simple solution was Corissa opening her home for the special event in honor of her grandkids. Lucas and Riley were in charge of the decorations filling the house with plenty of balloons and streamers. Noella and Corissa got the table set with paper plates and party hats in an assortment of bright colors. As Riley was finishing pinning the last of the streamers, Lucas stepped down off the ladder coming into the kitchen showing Corissa a very brightly colored birthday pinata.

"Hey mom, where should I hang this thing?" Lucas asked.

"In the hallway is fine." She replied.

Noella glanced at Corissa raising a curious brow.

"You sure you can trust him with that." Noella smirked keeping her voice down.

"I heard that." Lucas called.

Corissa held back a quiet laugh and soon frowned as she straightened up the table settings.

"You okay, mom?" Noella asked searching her mother's eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine." She nodded simply, "I'm ready to celebrate the twins' birthday. Let's do this. When will Joel be returning with them?"

"About forty minutes or so and some friends from their first grade class will be showing in twenty." Noella replied.

"Great, we're ready." Corissa said.

"Are you?" Noella questioned.

"I just wish he wasn't missing out on so much, ya know?" Corissa replied, her voice filled with sadness. Noella hugged her mom tightly.

"You found your way home from Fantasia and so will he. We just get to practice patience."

"Easy for you to say," Corissa smirked pulling away, "Besides, I don't think I would have made it back without your help."

"He's going to come home." Noella said with a determined look on her face.

Corissa nodded and quickly shook herself out of her sad thoughts.

"Well, let's get this party started." Corissa said excitedly.

"Not without the kids, mom." Noella laughed.

Right on time, friends from Jacob and Brielle's first grade class were dropped off to the house in chunks before Joel was estimated to arrive with the twins. Joel texted Noella letting her know when they were pulling up to the driveway. Riley turned down the lights and everyone hid wherever they could and the house fell quiet. Footsteps were heard out the door and you could hear them talking on their way up to the front door.

"Daddy, isn't mommy waiting for us at home?" Brielle asked.

"Why are we at grandmas house?" Jacob added.

"We're here to pick her up and go celebrate at home. Go ahead and get your grandma, guys." Joel said.

Moments later, the door opened and Riley flashed on the lights as the twins came in the door with their father right behind them.

"Surprise!" Everyone cheered.

The twins' eyes lit up like the Fourth of July and began laughing and jumping up and down excitedly. The party commenced and in usual Kendall fashion, it was a loud affair. Games were brought out starting with the pinata and to get some energy out, the kids played tag outside in the backyard. After games came cake and gifts. Noella ordered a half in half cake, one side white for Brielle and the other chocolate for Jacob. They opened gifts from the classmates and then finally the family. Riley and Lucas got some pretty hair accessories for Brielle along with a silver heart necklace, she was a girly-girl and loved all that stuff.

"Next year, I'm getting her makeup." Riley whispered to her sister.

"Don't you dare." Noella smirked, "Too soon."

For Jacob, they got him a Lego playset that he had been wanting along with some action figures. Corissa got Brielle a lavender sundress and a cartoon t-shirt and jeans for Jacob. Finally, Noella and Joel had a picture of their gift wrapped in a box for their son and daughter to open. Inside was an image for a backyard jungle gym.

"Where is it?" Jacob asked.

"It can't fit in a gift box." Brielle whined.

"It's at home." Noella told them, "Your dad built it earlier today."

"Thank you!" The twins shouted excitedly.

After gifts, the evening wound down a bit with a few more games, but soon parents started showing up to pick up their kids. Jacob and Brielle thanked all their guests for coming. Manners were an important thing that Joel and Noella wanted to ingrain in their kids early on. Once the extra guests left, Brielle and Jacob were anxious to go home and try out their jungle gym before it got too dark. So they said goodbye to their aunt, uncle, and grandma before Joel and Noella took them home with a car full of gifts.

The jungle gym was pretty massive to fit in the backyard and while Noella didn't like the eye sore taking so much space, she was happy to put up with it for the kids. The kids also had another surprise in the backyard beside the jungle gym. A new golden retriever puppy. The kids screamed when they saw the final surprise and hugged and kissed the animal excitedly. Joel and Noella looked on from their backyard porch smiling widely. Noella leaned against her husbands shoulder smiling contentedly as he put his arm around her back. The kids ran around the jungle gym with the dog right on their heels with its tongue hanging from its mouth.

"We're taking that pup to obedience school." Noella said suddenly.

"Of course." Joel smirked.

The Riordan family picked out a name for their newest addition naming him Sammy. Though Brielle fought hard to name him Princess. Before long, it was bedtime and Noella and Joel got their kids straight to bed.

"Did you have a good birthday?" Noella asked them.

"Yes." They chimed together.

"Goodnight, we love you." Joel said.

"Forever and always." Noella added, "Sweet dreams."

"Love you mommy," Brielle said.

"Love you daddy," Jacob added.

With that, Joel turned out the light and left the door open to the latch. Joel and Noella watched some TV for a bit in their bedroom before going to bed themselves. Noella awoke in the middle of the night glancing at her nightstand alarm clock in bright, bold red numbers showing: 3:14am. She got up to get some water from the kitchen before heading back to her bedroom hoping to fall right back asleep. She peeked in Brielle and Jacob's bedroom and dropped her water glass.

"Joel!" She screamed.

A very disoriented and sleepy Joel quickly ran to his wife grabbing her by her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" He asked searching his wife's eyes desperate for answers.

Noella just stared blankly, her eyes welling with tears, straight ahead in the twins' bedroom where there were two vacant beds.

* * *

AN: Hello again Readers! Thank you for joining me on the next adventure with the Kendall family. I'm so pumped to continue this series and I hope you all are ready for a rip-roaring Disney adventure. :D


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

Cassim was free to do what he wanted. After he was left alone, he wanted to begin the search for his son. This was years in the making and now he was free to do so. As Cassim prepared to leave, Jafar called out to him.

"Where are you going?" He said.

"To find my son." Cassim said determinedly.

"So soon? We were just starting to get reacquainted." Jafar mocked.

"My son is alive and I'm going to find him."

Jafar paused for a few moments before smiling a devilish grin.

"You're free to leave, but there's someone I'm dying to introduce you to. If you devote yourself to my cause becoming my faithful servant, I will reveal to you someone you-well, we both lost."

"You can't tempt me," Cassim spat, "You've lied before, there's nothing you can say to make me possibly trust you."

Jafar grabbed Cassim's arm revealing his skeletal carcass of an arm. There was no skin or veins, but bone that went up all the way to his shoulder.

"What's wrong with you?" Cassim asked.

"What does it matter, I've paid the price." Jafar said.

Seconds later, Jafar conjured up a door in the nearby stone wall. He walked over and opening it with his bony hand.

"Come join us, my dear." He beckoned.

"Forget it, I'm leaving!" Cassim growled.

Out from the doorway, a woman with long dark hair appeared. Cassim hadn't looked around until she called his name. He froze before he even turned around...that voice...a voice he hadn't heard in a long time. The voice of his dearly departed first wife. He turned with wide eyes staring at her in disbelief. His hands were shaking and palms sweaty. Cassim didn't know if he should feel joy or terror. Was this a gift or his past coming back to haunt him.

"Tamara…" Was all he could mutter.

* * *

AN: Oh snap, guys! Tamara is back! What does Jafar got up his sleeve this time? Stay Tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

The police were called to the Riordan home with a very panicked Joel and Noella trying to calmly explain what the situation was.

"We put them to bed like any other night…" Noella mumbled trying to hold it together, "They were in their beds, safe and sound…"

Joel got his wife a glass of water while he went on to explain. They searched the house top to bottom before calling the police. A parent's worst nightmare was now their reality. Joel and Noella both gave their statements and gave the cops a picture of the twins. They called in the report and meanwhile Joel and Noella were just instructed to remain calm. Joel checked a few more obscure places like crawl spaces or anything of the sort. Noella took another look around the backyard only being greeted by Sammy, the puppy. Since it was such an early hour, the officers said there was nothing more to be done and they would need to wait until daylight to begin a neighborhood search. Noella was restless and Joel was tense and stiff. Noella called her sister Riley desperate for her sister's support.

"You better have a good explanation for calling me at four in the morning." Riley complained mid yawn on the other end of the call.

"Riley, c-can you come over? The kids are missing!" Noella said trying to hide the panic in her voice.

"What? How? When?" Riley replied.

"Just come." Noella urged.

"We're on our way!" Riley said.

* * *

Noella

Riley and Lucas showed up maybe ten minutes later peppering Joel and I with a myriad of questions.

After answering what we could, Lucas and Riley looked very perplexed.

"Have you called mom?" Riley asked.

"She didn't pick up." I replied.

"This make no sense. They're good kids...they wouldn't run away." Lucas said scratching his head.

"No, they wouldn't." Joel agreed.

As the four of us began to discuss a plan for what we were going to do at daybreak, I slipped away going upstairs down the hall to my bedroom sitting on the edge of the bed. The panic was beginning to creep up on me. Joel joined me minutes later while Lucas and Riley went to prepare a missing children poster to plaster all over Seattle.

"You okay?" He asked.

"No." I muttered sheepishly, "No, I'm not." My voice broke as I leaned against Joel's shoulder.

Joel wrapped an arm around me holding me tight.

"We'll find them, Noella." He murmured pressing his lips to my forehead.

"How can you be so calm?" I asked.

"One of us has to…" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Think Sammy can follow a pair of specific scents?" I questioned raising a curious brow.

"Don't bet on it." Joel replied.

As we stood up, I heard a noise coming from my nightstand drawer. It was faint, but I did hear it.

"Noella? Joel?" The voice beckoned.

Joel and I exchanged curious looks and promptly I opened up the drawer. Inside was where I had kept the magic mirror that Belle gave me all those years ago. I grabbed the handheld mirror looking back at High Queen Elsa herself.

"Hey you two! Are you back?" Elsa asked.

"Back where?" I questioned.

"In Fantasia, of course. A couple of days ago, a pillar of light emerged from your world. I'm only just reaching out now because I was just informed of this occurrence. So are you guys here? You should come by Arendelle, so we can get caught up."

Our eyes narrowed both of us feeling quite baffled.

"Elsa, are you sure about that?" I questioned.

"Very certain." She replied, "Why?"

"Because we haven't been able to summon the portal in six years." I said.

"Well, somebody did…" Elsa replied, "Is another member of your family capable?"

Joel and I exchanged doubtful looks.

"Honey, you don't think Jacob and Brielle…" I murmured.

Joel quickly shook his head.

"We never told them…" He insisted.

"I think it's gotta be someone on the other side who took them." I concluded.

Soon downstairs we heard the front door open and close. Joel and I glanced at each other and without even discussing it. We knew what we had to do.

"We're back." Riley called out.

"Up here." I replied.

Lucas and Riley joined us in the bedroom greeting Elsa as one would an old friend. I thanked Elsa for reaching out and soon her image in the mirror faded. Lucas had a stack of at least hundred flyers he was holding securely.

"Think this is enough?" Riley asked.

"Riley, Joel and I going back." I told her.

"Back where?" She questioned.

"Fantasia." I answered, "I don't know how to explain it, but it makes sense that somebody over there is behind this."

"Noella, that's crazy." Riley replied.

"Is it?" I said raising a brow, "There's probably a handful of people who aren't exactly fond of our family…"

"The Shadow Man...Jafar…" Riley muttered.

"And whoever is behind it clearly wanted to make us hurt by taking Jacob and Brielle. So Joel and I are going…" I insisted.

Riley then grabbed both my hands in a firm grip.

"Then I'm coming too." Riley smiled.

"Many hands make a better search party…" Lucas added, "With four of us, we'll find them quickly."

"We have friends throughout the provinces, so that's in our favor." I replied

"We should go." Joel urged.

Before we did so, I left a brief note of explanation for mom on the counter and a text. She will probably be furious that she would miss us, but it couldn't be helped...we couldn't wait. Lucas gave little stacks of the flyers to each of us.

"Couldn't hurt…" He shrugged.

The four of us grabbed hands and Riley and I focused hard on what we wanted. For six years, I doubted being able to cross over to Fantasia ever again, but right now there was no doubt. I was determined to find whoever took my kids and bring them home.

A strong light enveloped us as we were whisked away and I forgot how bright it was and I closed my eyes. My body felt numb as the light dissipated and I emerged from the portal being thrown to the ground rolling a couple of times to an abrupt halt. A bit disoriented, but otherwise okay, but as I glanced at the world around me, I knew it worked and I was in Fantasia. A heavily wooded area that reminded me of the woods near Snow White's province. If that were the case, Joel would know who specifically would be good to ask about the kids possibly coming through there. However, I spun around trying to locate the others because if I had a rough landing, they probably did too. I suddenly realized there was nobody around and I was alone.

* * *

AN: And the Fantasia Saga continues! I hope you guys are liking it so far. I've really enjoyed being able to include all my OC's. Talk about an epic family adventure. I apologize for the delayed upload...all I can chalk it up to is technical difficulties. Anyways, stay tuned for more soon! :D


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~

Cassim

All I could do was stare. I blinked several times just to be certain that my eyes weren't cheated by some spell. She walked toward me casually and with each step she took, I swear I could feel my heart sink further and further down into my gut. My stomach was in knots. She stopped when she was about a step away.

"You look good." She said, "Even with the grey tufts of hair."

Tamara was just as I always remembered her being before I left for the military that final time. Unlike me, she hadn't aged a day.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked Jafar.

"Are you not pleased?" Jafar sneered.

"Pleased?" I snapped, "I'm confused. This isn't real. Some trick or illusion. I don't...believe…"

Tamara took that final step getting inches away from my face and grabbing me in a firm hug.

"Are you imaging this?" She asked.

This wasn't typical Jafar smoke and mirrors. I felt her against me, her steady breaths, and that all too familiar scent of jasmine in her hair and cherry blossoms on her skin. I pulled back gazing in her eyes, I felt as if I was in a dream.

"You're really here." I smiled.

She nodded smiling warmly taking my hand in hers. I glanced at Jafar.

"What are you playing at?" I asked.

"You seem more agreeable, Cassim." He replied, "Now we can get to business."

"Business?" I questioned.

"In exchange for bringing back your beloved wife, I want something in return."

I recoiled. My thoughts snapped back to my family in Seattle. Corissa and everyone.

"No, we have nothing to discuss. I'm going to find my son and then bring him home to Seattle."

"I'll go with you." Tamara said, "It's something we need to do together."

"You both will do as I say!" Jafar roared, "Cassim, if you want Tamara to remain here, you will do as I say. You obey, she stays."

Tamara and I exchanged glances and she squeezed my hand nervously. I rolled my eyes back at Jafar and I recognized that all too familiar sense of obligation to Jafar, but also my duty to Tamara. She died years ago and I wasn't by her side, but now I had a second chance to right my wrongs from years ago. I glanced at Jafar and he smiled wide.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"I need you to deliver some cargo to the peak of bald mountain. Do that and you will be free to find your son."

There was no reason to believe Jafar would hold up his end of this deal, but with Tamara being with me again, it was all worth it.

"Fine." I grumbled, "Where is this cargo?"

Jafar immediately summoned forth two young children. Nearly identical and they seemed surprisingly calm, but I could see the terror in their eyes. Just as he brought them forth, he was taken to his knees looking weak and worn down. This surprised me because Jafar hadn't ever shown me any sign of weakness ever. Moments later, he got back up on his feet like nothing had phased him.

"You will bring me these children to bald mountain as fast as your legs can get you there. Only there will I bring your son to you. Does that sound worthwhile?"

I exchanged glances with Tamara who nodded her head eagerly wrapping her arm around mine.

"You're all powerful. Why don't you bring them there yourself?" I reasoned, "You don't need me."

"But if I just poofed you up there. You'd have no time with Tamara and I know you want to enjoy your time together. Don't deny it, Cassim. I can hear your heartbeat from here." Jafar sneered.

"Who are these children and why do you need them?" I asked.

"Don't test me!" Jafar snapped, "Bring these children to the summit between where desert meets snow. It's the mountain between them. Now go!" Jafar urged and suddenly he disappeared. All four of us exhaled a big breath the moment he left. The kids seemed to loosen up, but still seemed rather calm. I bent down getting on a knee looking at these two kids wanting to level with them and figure out what their purpose here was.

"Hey, it's going to be okay you two. I'm Cassim and this is Tamara." I said pointing to her and she smiled warmly at them, "What are your names?" I asked.

"Jacob." The boy replied.

"Brielle." Said the girl.

"Well, you two we're going on a little trip together and afterward I promise I'll personally make sure you get home to your mom and dad."

The children had looks on their faces as if they trusted me and that was certain when they each grabbed each of my hands.

"Well," I said looking at Tamara," We need to find ourselves a carriage."

* * *

AN: What does Jafar want with the twins? Stay tuned readers! :)


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5~

Noella

I wasn't sure what happened. How did we all get separated? I called out for Joel or anybody, but nobody replied back. If this would have been my first visit to Fantasia, I might feel terrified being here alone, but nothing is more terrifying than being a mother of two missing children. I was in a densely populated forest of trees, but that didn't help me to my location since forests surrounded at least eighty percent of Fantasia. The area seemed unfamiliar to me, so I guess the first step was just to put one foot in front of the other and just find civilization or anybody in the area.

As I walked, I continued to call out the names of my family with each step I took. I had no fear of predators or anything in these woods because no enemy would dare mess with me right now. I was a mama bear on edge. I made it through a clearing to find myself in front of a large oak tree, but to my surprise there was a door carved into the tree and on a single plank of wood above the door that read: Mr. Sanders. Well, Mr. Sanders was going to be greeted by a guest. As I was about to step out toward the door, it suddenly opened and a short, yellow bear came out wearing a red shirt carrying a pot, which the label on it read: Hunny. The bear sat down on a broken tree stump and quickly indulged on the ooey, gooey substance in the pot.

"Just a smackerel or two." The bear mumbled.

I knew this bear wouldn't hurt me considering most animals in Fantasia were the talking, harmless type.

"Hey there, Pooh!" I called out making my presence known.

The bear looked at me with wide eyes, but then gave me a friendly wave with his paw drenched in sticky honey.

"Oh hello." He greeted.

"I don't mean to intrude, but could you help me?"

"I would kind lady, but I only help my friends." Pooh replied as he continued to stuff his face.

"Well, I'm your friend. My name is Noella and I would greatly appreciate your help…" I urged.

With that, Pooh put down his pot and grabbed my hand with his non-sticky paw holding it gently.

"Giving me your name is the first sign of friendship. How can I help?" Pooh asked.

"My children were taken from my home and I'm looking for them. Here's what they look like."

I showed Pooh the poster that Riley and Lucas made before we left that I had in my pocket. Pooh glanced at the picture and solemnly shook his head.

"I'm sorry Noella. I haven't seen those two humans, but maybe I bring you to where Christopher Robin lives with other humans. Perhaps that might help you?"

"Yes, please and thank you." I replied.

"Alright then, off we go." Pooh said.

He kept a firm grip of my hand as he pulled me forward through the trees.

After a short hike, I heard a loud clanging of bells. Pooh seemed to be taking me in that very direction the bells were coming from. As the forest ended, I saw a few cottages and homes beyond the forest boundary. Pooh stopped before we dumped out onto the street.

"This is far as I go, Noella. The humans here are nice." Pooh said.

"Thanks for your help." I smiled bending down giving him a warm hug.

"I hope you find your cubs." Pooh said before waving goodbye a final time and disappearing into the woods. Without wasting any time, I began knocking on any and all doors of the various homes around. Nobody would answer. The bells just stopped ringing, so that was one less distracting thing. The sun was going down and I wanted to keep knocking on doors. There would be no sleeping for me tonight.

"You there!" A voice called out.

An elderly man dawning black robes with purple lining approached me. He held a stern expression on his face as he approached.

"What is your business here?" He asked scowling at me.

I felt like a kid with their hand in the cookie jar. Clearly, I was in trouble.

"I beg your pardon, I didn't mean any harm. I'm looking for my children." I explained.

I showed the man the photo of Jacob and Brielle and he glanced at it and handed it back to me.

"I haven't seen these children. It's getting late. You should go home and let my guards search. Leave it to us. I can't have a mad woman prowling these streets banging on doors at all hours."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Claude Frollo, dutiful judge and servant of this town. Keeping people safe from outsiders is my job." He replied and stepped back scrutinizing me head to toe.

"You're not from around here…" Frollo muttered.

"I'm visiting from another province." I shrugged casually.

"Well, go home. These streets aren't safe at night. My men will search for your children. Good evening." He spat and promptly walked off.

Ugh, that guy sent a chill down my spine. I guess the next order of business was to find an inn for the night. My instincts told me to push through the night and keep looking, but I wouldn't be helping the twins if their mom was a sleep deprived basket case. No, I needed a clear head. Sleep was important. As I walked down the dirt streets of this town, I came across an all too familiar caravan parked in a field just outside the city walls. I didn't suspect it was the same one until I saw Djali playing with a ball outside one of the tents. I called out to the grey-haired goat and approached the animal. He froze for a moment, but then slowly walked toward me. Once he was close enough, I stuck out my hand for him to sniff.

"Remember me?" I questioned.

Djali immediately licked my hand and he quickly called toward a tent. A friendly face quickly came out from the tent.

"Noella?" She asked in disbelief.

"Hey Esmerelda." I greeted.

She quickly hugged me.

"What brings you here?"

"Well, I didn't know you were here until I saw Djali, but since I found you, I could use your help."

Esmerelda welcomed me into her tent and I brought her up to speed as to why I was there. She noticed how much older I looked and I told her about Joel and I and my family, but I quickly showed her the picture of my kids.

"They're beautiful, Noella." Esmerelda smiled, "You and Joel do make beautiful kids together."

"They were taken from our home. Can you help me find them?"

"I'll do what I can, but I'm not welcome in town."

"Why?"

"Because Frollo doesn't like people who are different." She said.

"Ah, I met him just before finding you. He's intimidating."

"Psh, he hides behind his religion doing everything "Under God". The man is mad."

"I see, well, I'll be sure to steer clear of him. You haven't seen my kids though, have you?"

"I'm afraid not, Noella, but I should take you to someone who has an eagle eye view of the entire city. He lives at the cathedral and rings the bells there. Come on, let's hurry." Esmerelda urged.

The bells may have stopped ringing, but it was easy to pick out the large cathedral of Notre Dame towering at the east side of the city. I was anxious to meet this bell ringer. Hopefully he might have some insight on the location of my kids. Jacob...Brielle...mom's coming.

* * *

AN: Noella's got friends all over Fantasia. Surely, she'll find the twins quickly, right?

Stay tuned readers! :D


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter 6~

Riley

My eyes fluttered open and I shot up with a start unsure of where we all landed. I called for my sister and Lucas and Joel, but no replies were heard. Either my calls fell on deaf ears or my next fear was realized-I was alone. As I glanced around, I was in a thick grove of some kind, but in the distance I saw a snow covered mountain peak. Had I been dumped back in Arendelle? I picked myself up off the ground and tried to do my best to look for a village or any sign of people anywhere. After hiking maybe an hour, I found myself pushing aside long hollowed out plants that were in fact bamboo I was trying to get through. I was swatting at bugs with every step and I was ready to get out of here. Finally, I came to a wide open clearing with at least a hundred tents set up in the distance. Each tent was white with red lining and pitched to the ground with absolute precision. However, there was one lone tent by a small tree off on its own that was definitely lacking in structure. I recognized this immediately. My heart full of relief realizing if I had an army on my side, I could find my family and my niece and nephew with ease.

I slid through the rows of tents making my way to where a group of men were gathered at this training ground. I was intimidated as I approached just because I knew I simply didn't belong here. I saw Captain Lee Shang outside the larger tent in the camp next to his advisor Chi Fu. They were interrogating the woman I knew as Mulan. I saw her briefly last time I came to Fantasia, though I never did get to meet her. Now would be as good a chance as any.

"Hey Mulan!" I called out cheerfully.

Surprised, she glanced up at me as did all other eyes in the crowd. Immediately embarrassed I almost blew her cover, I pursed my lips and approached the captain. He crossed his arms sternly and eyed me curiously from head to toe.

"Where in the provinces are you from?" He asked.

"Not here." I said simply, "Please, I'm looking for my family and I need help to find them."

I didn't have a picture of the adults on me, but I did have the poster with the twins faces. It was something at least. Captain Shang looked the image over thoroughly, but shook his head as he also handed it to his counselor, who also shook his head.

"I'm sorry you came all this way…" He told me, "But this is a military encampment, not a place for families to gather."

"I mean no disrespect, it's just I'm unfamiliar with the area and I'm all alone. I'm scared."

Shang was as stern as they come and I knew he wouldn't help. Then I glanced over at the freakishly tall pole in the center of the camp with an arrow stuck at the top.

"Captain Shang, if I can climb up to that arrow, will you let a soldier accompany me on my search just for a bit? My choice in the soldier…" I offered.

Shang looked intrigued by my proposition and fell quiet for a few moments before slowly nodding. I could tell he was intrigued. After all, I was an athlete in my own right. I had taken an interest in rock climbing in recent years, so this would be right up my alley. Jaws slowly dropped as I approached the pole. Chi Fu offered me the two heavy weights to help me climb. I took them and began my ascent. It was trickier than I was anticipating, but soon, I was looking down upon the camp waving from on top the pole. Captain Shang looked shocked as did everyone else. I would have loved to see Noella try attempting that climb. Shang approached me slowly clapping his hands twice.

"I'm impressed. I've never seen a woman do such things before. I'm a man of my word, choose a soldier to help you."

"Ping." I blurted out without hesitation.

Shang looked surprised, but nodded his head and at last she joined me. Shang began barking orders at the rest of the company as my new friend whispered in my ear.

"Who are you and how do you know my real name?" She asked.

"I promise, I'll explain what I can, but we best be going." I replied.

Before we left camp, Shang gave Ping instructions to join the recruits in the Tung Shao Pass. I could only hope this wouldn't take so long. When we left Seattle we were only after two people and now I was after five.

She packed up her camp since everyone was moving out and I helped her. Soon that red scaled guardian of hers popped out from her armor collar along with Cri-Kee the lucky Fa family cricket.

"Hey Mushu." I greeted as I would an old friend.

Mulan looked at me stunned by my even knowing his name and Mushu glared. He hopped on Mulan's shoulder crossing his arms sternly.

"Are you a guardian in human disguise? How else would you know about me?" He questioned.

"Let's just say I have more than average knowledge of you and this world." I replied with a shrug.

"Are you challenging my placement? Cause if that's the case, stick em up. I deserve to be here."

"Yeah?" I challenged raising a brow, "Great Stone Dragon?"

Mushu's eyes widened and hopped over to my shoulder putting his hands over my mouth.

"Shh!" Mushu snapped, "Don't blow my cover." He whispered.

"I mean you no harm. I'm a friend." I promised.

Mulan removed her helmet and went inside the tent to change into her more comfortable training togs. When she reemerged, we tore down the tent and put everything in the saddlebags of her horse, Khan.

"Well, I have my orders…" Mulan said, "But how do you know me?"

"I saw you in your village. Uh, a long time ago when you saw the matchmaker."

"Wow, that was months ago." She replied.

"Even longer for me." I shrugged, "I'm from a distant province where time is measured a bit differently."

"Amazing." Mulan said, "But how can I know you're a friend? There are bandits in these parts. How do I know this isn't a con?"

"Your parents are Fa Zhou and Fa Li. Your grandmother gave you the cricket for good luck and you have a dog named Little Brother. There are cherry blossoms…"

"Stop!" Mulan snapped, "Okay, you've proved your point."

"I swear, I only need your help. I'm a friend and it's easier making my way through these territories with someone who knows them."

"When Queen Elsa made the formal announcement of the territories, such a revelation was a bit of a shock. I've never been beyond my own borders." Mulan replied.

"Such a selfless act of love joining the military for your father." I added.

Mulan froze.

"Are you a spirit? How do you know such things?"

"Let's just say where I'm from, those who know you, think you're a strong warrior."

"Warrior? No." She corrected, "I'm a woman in disguise and my comrades hate my guts. My captain probably welcomed my going with you, so he wouldn't have to put up with my incompetence."

"You'll learn. Trust me." I smiled.

"In the meantime, how can I help you?"

I pulled out the picture of the twins and Mulan gave it a long stare, but inevitably solemnly shook her head.

"Are these your kids? How terrifying that they're missing."

"No, they're my niece and nephew. I came here with their parents and my husband, but on the way over we got separated." I explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'll do my best to help you…" Mulan paused, "I don't even know your name and you know mine."

"It's Riley." I replied.

* * *

AN: More to come! Stay tuned! You readers rock! :D


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter 7~

Cassim

I loaded the kids into the back of a carriage while Tamara and I sat up front gripping the reins firmly in my hands.

"You two okay back there?" I asked.

The twins sat down contentedly in the hay that was in the back of the wagon and just like any six year olds, it wasn't long before they were playfully throwing the straw at each other. Hearing both of them laugh made my heart happy, but I desperately wish I knew why Jafar needed them. It was bizarre that the kids seemed so comfortable with me even though I was a stranger. Surely, their parents would be worried about stranger danger. We left the Isle of the Djinn quickly and Tamara pointed out the mountain peak in the distance that we were headed to. Sure, I could see it, but clearly this wouldn't just be a one day traveling journey. Not even ten minutes down the road, Jacob was poking my lower back since that was how high he could reach.

"C-Cassim?" Jacob muttered.

I pulled the reins back turning to him as the carriage came to a halt.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I need to go…" Jacob said crossing his legs.

"Oh boy, well go ahead and go find a tree. There's plenty around."

Jacob nodded and promptly hopped out of carriage to do his business.

"I need to go too." Brielle commented raising her hand in the air.

I sighed heavily.

"Geez, these kids." Cassim said.

"I'll take her." Tamara reassured me and they found another tree and were gone for just a few minutes. Jacob returned first and hopped back into the wagon.

"All good?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I bet your parents are missing you two, huh?" I asked him.

"Brielle and I are with you and we aren't alone, so I think it's okay." Jacob shrugged.

"You're a brave, kid." I smiled.

"Thanks, my mommy and daddy think so too."

Moments later, Tamara and Brielle joined us again.

"All good?" I asked Brielle.

She nodded. As I snapped the reins and the horse began walking again, I felt another tug at my sleeve though this time it was Brielle.

"Mister Cassim, I'm hungry." She whined.

I immediately groaned.

After a few hours, we made it into a town with a large cathedral with loud bells ringing.

"Too loud!" The kids cried.

Soon, we were stopped by a man in black robes who looked to be city official of some sort.

"What's your business here?" The man growled.

"Just passing through." I replied.

"Good, then you best be on your way." He said and promptly walked off.

We had every intention to leave, but not before getting us all some food for the road. It all fit in the back of the wagon with ease, so at least we wouldn't have to stop as much. The kids could sleep in the back and Tamara could too. I would just push through since I was used to lack of sleep from my days in the military anyway. I snapped the reins of the horse forward and we found ourselves soon returning to all too familiar desert.

* * *

AN: Ever scream at a TV screen for a character to notice something? This is what I'm doing with Cassim...if only he knew the twins were his family...

As always stay tuned for more! :D


	8. Chapter 8

~Chapter 8~

Jafar

Going to their world and taking two people back with me drained more of my power than I anticipated. Though this was temporary. My true powers would reveal themselves in time. When I left those brats with Cassim, I knew I only had enough energy remaining to get myself alone to the mountain, so I did so quickly. The air was shallow at these elevations, but tolerable. In the distance, I spotted the stone altar with six pairs of columns lining the edges. As I approached, I heard a voice call out to me.

"Free me." The voice beckoned.

It rang in my ears in a deep echo that seemed to pierce my body. Not that I had much of one anymore. Already half of my body was in a state of decay, but that didn't matter, soon I would be reborn as my master wished it.

"Very soon, master." I answered.

The voice in my head beckoned me to lay in front of the altar and soon roots slowly emerged from the ground covering me completely. This was all part of his will.

"My horned one you will become Varelek."

* * *

AN: Who is the master, readers? Feel free to speculate. :D

Stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 9

~Chapter 9~

Joel

The journey through the portal was a bit of a rough one compared to how the experience was last time. I didn't remember it being so jarring. As my surroundings came into focus, I was in a thick jungle of some kind. More importantly, I was alone.

"Noella?" I called out.

Of course this would happen. I called for the twins, Riley, Lucas, Anyone...No answer came. The first course of action was to try to find some help. I didn't recognize this province, this could be any number of them, which was going to make this a whole lot more difficult. There was nothing I could do, but just put one foot in front of the other. This search just got a whole lot harder.

I moved through the trees and bushes as quickly as my feet could carry me. Moss covered any branch that wasn't directly in sunlight. The air was thick with moisture as numerous insects flew overhead and I saw crowded spider webs full of wings and bug remains. I pressed further wanting to find a tree with low enough branches that I could possibly climb to get a good look around the surrounding area. After hiking in the dense underbrush for about an hour, I finally came across a tree with lower branches that I could climb. With a running start, I leapt up toward the lowest branch and I wrapped my arms around it as quick as I could. This branch wasn't as stiff as I thought. The surface was not firm at all. As I examined the branch further, I realized there was something wrapped around the branch itself that I had latched onto. As I hung there trying to pull myself up, I soon came face to face with an angry looking python. It hissed at me, I must have woken it up from sleep as it stuck its tongue out at me several times. Though force of habit rather than annoyance.

"What is man doing in my jungle?" The reptile hissed.

"Just passing through. Who are you?" I asked.

"Kaa…" He replied, "And don't you forget it stranger. What is a tasty morsel doing in these woods...and all alone?"

"Just trying to find my family." I replied as I tried pulling myself up to stand on top of this branch. I did so with ease swinging my legs up to grip the branch between my ankles and then climbing all the way.

"You're a freakish human whatever you may be, but I'm afraid your journey ends here." Kaa hissed.

"Don't mess with me." I warned, "You'll regret it."

"Ooh I'm quivering in my skin." Kaa mocked.

Before the python lunged at me, I snatched a pocket knife out from my pants. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. As Kaa lunged, I stepped just out of his reach and in lightning fast reflex, I pinned him down against the branch with my elbow. I placed the tip of the knife against his head applying just the slightest pressure.

"Ouch, you men are all the same...barbarians." Kaa grumbled.

"Tell me where the humans are before I prematurely rip your skin from your scaly hide."

Kaa recoiled.

"You wouldn't." He mumbled.

"Former huntsman." I smirked, "It's been awhile, but I still have those useful skills. Your hide would make a nice handbag for my wife."

"S-Shere Khan. He hunts in these parts just north of here… he knows where the humans are...he's been to their village." Kaa hissed.

I nodded and slowly let up my grip on Kaa's head.

"Don't let me find you around here again. Do I make myself clear?"

Kaa glared at me before slithering away in defeat. Though I was a husband and father now, I still had an alright intimidation level. I'll take it. It would come in handy for helping to find Jacob and Brielle. Noella and the others I knew would be fine since they'd been here before, but what made me nervous was who had my kids and why?

Following Kaa's direction, I began the trek north. I could only hope I would find Shere Khan sooner than later. My thoughts drifted to Noella. She must be beside herself in worry. I had to find Shere Khan, so hopefully he could direct me to someone who might help. Being a hunter like Kaa mentioned, he must know the area well. I headed north, but it didn't take long before I heard the roar of a vicious beast. Bursting from the trees were the paws of a vicious tiger. The orange cat circled around me ready to pounce with his tail twitching ready to strike. All I had was my knife, but that wouldn't be enough... I know it wouldn't. The tiger lunged at me and I dodged out of the way inches away from catching his claws. Adrenaline was pumped deep in my veins as the tiger landed spinning around to try again. As the beast lunged again, a black panther came out from the thicket of trees and rammed the tiger out of my direct line to attack. Who knew I could rely on a panther to come to my rescue. This would be much less embarrassing on my ego if I only had a bow and arrow.

"Shere Khan, you've been banished. Leave now!" The panther cried.

The tiger scoffed. I rose my brows in surprise. Was this who I was looking for that Kaa mentioned? If so, I wanted to find that slimy serpent and make a wallet out of him.

"Last I knew, panthers didn't rule the jungle." Shere Khan growled.

"Did you forget that man carry the red flower?" The panther replied gesturing to me.

"Wait!" I said interrupting the two cats and they both looked at me curiously, "I need Shere Khan to direct me to the village or whatever."

"How delightful," Shere Khan sneered, "Man needs my help."

"I can help you." The panther replied.

"Hey Baggie!" A voice yelled from the jungle and soon a big bear came tearing out of the jungle. Standing on his hind legs and then bent over suddenly trying to catch his breath.

"Bagheera, slow down next time, huh? You panthers out distance us bears every time." The bear complained.

The bear gestured to me.

"What's man doing this deep in the jungle?"

"Enough!" Shere Khan growled, "I will enjoy this immensely."

Shere Khan started toward me again, but my two animal allies got in his way. I took my pocket knife trying to aim at the tiger, but before I could get a locked on shot, a loud yell echoed from the trees. A man with long brown hair wearing nothing, but a loincloth flew from the tiers of trees above. In one hand he held a spear and in the other he held a torch. The man waved it at Shere Khan aggressively and the tiger immediately backed off.

"Begone!" The jungle man yelled.

Shere Khan growled, but quickly darted into the trees and out of sight.

"Merciful." The bear commented.

"Who do I thank for your courageous rescue?" I quickly asked.

"I'm Baloo." The bear replied, "And this is my friend Bagheera. Many animals are afraid of man like Shere Khan back there. Bagheera and I have learned that not all men are evil." Baloo said gesturing to me and the jungle man who scared Shere Khan with the fire.

"Are you Joel?" The man asked me.

I nodded and extended my hand for a handshake, which the man grabbed, sniffed, and awkwardly shook.

"I'm Tarzan and I have someone waiting for you back at my tree. Come." He urged.

I waved goodbye to Baloo and Bagheera and I quickly followed Tarzan back to his home. I could only hope that the "someone" Tarzan was referring to was my wife.

My host had quite the handy way to travel gliding through the trees swinging on vines. Ten years ago, I might have joined him up there, but I just kept up a steady jog on the ground. Eventually, he led me to a treehouse just beyond a large waterfall crossing over a long rope bridge up to the tip top of a large tree where a house stood. Tarzan opened the door and gestured for me to enter, so I did.

"Here, I must take my leave." Tarzan muttered behind me and promptly left the treehouse.

As I went inside, I noticed this treehouse was surprisingly well furnished, more than what I would expect in the middle of a jungle.

"Noella?" I called out.

My wife didn't reply, but a familiar boy in green floated down from the ceiling wearing a green shirt and pants with a red feather in his hat.

"Peter Pan?" I muttered, "Why are you here? Where's Noella?"

"As official messenger for high queen Elsa of Arendelle, I've been tasked to come find you and your family." He paused looking around curiously, "Where are they?"

"In short, on our way over we all got separated. Can you help me find them?" I asked.

"Roger that!" Peter smiled saluting me.

Peter quickly whistled and soon a small orb of light flew in from the window. The light dimmed revealing her face as she flew right up in my face.

"Hey Tinker Bell! Long time no see."

The pixie waved at me and she began showering me with her glowing pixie dust.

"You know the drill, Joel." Peter urged.

I nodded and closed my eyes just filling my mind with happy thoughts of my wife and family, which fueled my body to begin to lift off the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

~Chapter 10~

Lucas

As the light from the portal disappeared, I touched down splashing in a large ocean. As my head breached the surface, I looked around trying to make out some sense of familiarity of my surroundings. There was none, but not too far from my location, I saw a palace just on the edge of the horizon. I didn't know who it belonged to, but I knew my niece and nephew wouldn't be stuck treading water in an ocean, so I began to swim my way over to the land.

My hands pierced the water as quickly as I could manage as I paddled my way over to that palace. It was farther than it looked and I got winded quickly. I was a basketball player after all, not a swimmer. The land was miles away and I found myself stopping to tread water to rest rather often. It seemed like I was only getting inches closer and I had to hurry since I didn't want to be treading water in the dark. However, somewhere above my head, I heard someone calling out to me. The sun was bright as I shielded my hand over my eyes as I looked up. Descending from the clouds to my surprise, I saw Joel flying down to greet me with that boy from Neverland that Riley told me about a long time ago.

"I'm so glad we found you!" Joel said as he hovered above me.

"Y-You're flying?" I muttered in disbelief rubbing water from my eyes.

"And soon you will too…" Joel added, "We have no time to lose. It's sheer luck I found you. Come on, we gotta find the girls."

"I'm with ya, but how do I fly?" I asked.

"Leave that to Tink." Peter smiled.

I recognized this little pixie from the Disney universe that Riley had pulled me into. As her glowing magic fell on me like a sprinkling shower, Joel instructed me to think happy thoughts and before I knew it, I was out of the water.

"Thanks for getting me out of the water...where do you suppose we start?" I asked.

"The palace over there is home to friends of mine. It's as good a place to start as any. You have your picture of the twins still?"

"Uh," I said reaching into my pocket, "Yeah, that's a no."

"I have mine at least. Let's go." Joel urged.

In no time at all, we flew right over to that palace by the sea landing on the top steps to the front double doors. Joel knocked loudly, but no answer came. Instead, we heard a fiesty hissing noise coming behind us on the steps. A small orange tabby kitten with a blue bow around its neck looked aggressively at us. Quite surprising coming from a kitten.

"Well, that's something you don't see every day." I muttered.

"Take it easy there." Joel said picking up the kitten, "We won't hurt you."

"I'm defending my home!" The kitten snapped, "Put me down!"

Soon a whole family of cats approached us climbing up the steps.

"Great Joel, you summoned an army." I mocked.

He quickly put the orange kitten down as the white female cat with a fluffy tail approached us.

"Bonjour, my friends. I'm Duchess. Please forgive my son, Toulouse. He fancies himself an alley cat, he means you no harm. Are you looking for my owners?"

"Ariel and Eric?" Joel asked.

Duchess nodded and glumly shook her head.

"I'm afraid they left yesterday to visit the queen." The other orange haired cat said.

"This is Thomas O'Malley." Duchess added, "And my other two kittens, Marie, my little lady, and Berlioz, my youngest."

"Have you five always been here because we never met…" Joel replied.

"Oh no, we were adopted by Ariel and Eric once my mistress passed away. Poor madame…" Duchess said glumly.

"We're lucky Eric and Ariel took us in a pinch though." Thomas nodded.

"Miss Carlotta takes care of us." Marie added.

"I like it when she rubs my belly." Berlioz said beginning to purr.

Joel turned to Peter.

"Elsa sent you to find me and the family. Maybe we should just return to Arendelle. Who knows...maybe the girls are already there."

"Worth a try, Elsa has eyes and ears all over Fantasia." I nodded.

"Thank you all for your assistance." Joel told all the cats.

The felines all wished us luck as we immediately took flight again with Peter leading the way to Arendelle.

We took off leaving that oceanic province behind and followed Peter Pan's lead, but not before Joel brought us down to another castle just outside the gates.

"Geez Joel, how many castles have you been to?" I teased.

"A few." He smirked.

"Joel, why are we stopping? This isn't the way to Arendelle?" Peter asked.

"I know…" He replied, "I just thought as we passed over this way, I could check in on some old friends. It won't be long."

"Well, I suppose it's on the way." Peter shrugged.

"I just want to be thorough." Joel nodded.

I always admired that quality in my brother in law. Thinking outside the box to solve a problem and kill two birds with one stone kind of mentality.

We landed outside two tall, iron gates that were open and there were two people just inside the gates saddling some horses at the nearby stables. Joel called out to them both as he would old friends.

"Belle! Adam!" He cried.

The young couple turned and ran to Joel with their arms outstretched. As Peter and I joined them, introductions were made.

"Adam...Belle...this is my brother in law, Lucas."

Belle threw her arms around me as if she had known me her whole life.

"Welcome to our home." She greeted.

Adam shook my hand.

"Welcome. Any family member of Joel's is a friend of ours." He smiled.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Where's Noella?" Belle asked.

"That's why we're here. We came through the portal of our world and we all got separated. It's a long story." Joel said.

"I see." Belle replied, "You have any leads?"

"No, which is why we stopped just to see if you guys know of anything or have seen her?"

Belle and Adam exchanged sad glances.

"Sorry Joel, she's not here." Belle said.

"It was a shot in the dark." Joel shrugged.

Joel went on to explain about the twins being kidnapped and looking for Riley too.

"Joel!" Belle exclaimed, "You and Noella…"

He smiled with a nod flashing his ring finger.

"Yep, married with two great kids, Jacob and Brielle."

"I knew you and Noella would marry." Adam said with a smirk.

"I'm so glad Riley found her way here. I always wanted to meet her after Noella shared so much about her." Belle replied.

Joel showed Belle and Adam the picture of the kids and they denied having seen them.

"You know I lost my animal sense of smell when the curse broke…" Adam began, "But there's a dog that recently stumbled into Belle's old village who seems to have keen tracking senses. The hunters in the village all seem to use this dog for hunting. They call him Tramp."

"Can you take us?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not, Queen Elsa has called for a meeting with all the province leaders. We're heading to Arendelle now." Adam replied.

"Joel, you know the way. Find papa or anyone to show you where Tramp is." Belle added.

"Thanks you guys." Joel said.

Adam and Belle hugged Joel and promptly hopped on their horses riding away out of sight. With our new lead, we took to the sky and Joel led the way to the local village.

We touched down in the town square right beside an ornate fountain. Joel told me to ask around the tavern about that dog while he went to look for a man named Maurice. We split up and Joel returned quickly joining me in the Snuggly Duckling tavern.

"No luck?" I asked.

"Apparently, Maurice is at an inventors convention there was a note posted on his door."

"Well, judging by all these antlers on the wall, somebody around here must know about the dog, Tramp." I shrugged.

"Did you say Tramp?" A voice suddenly said.

The three of us looked around and all we saw was the loud ruckus of people stuffing their faces with food and ale.

"Down here." The voice said.

Below us was a Cocker Spaniel dog with brown fur, long ears, and a blue collar around her neck.

"I'm Lady. Did I hear you humans correctly in you wanting to find Tramp?"

"You know him?" I asked.

"Know him?" Lady smirked, "He's my mate. We have four adorable pups."

"Congratulations." I muttered.

"Come, I'll take you to him." Lady urged.

We followed the dog across the square ducking in and out of crowds of people going about their day. Lady led us outside an Italian style restaurant called Tony's. I swear I could smell the marinara sauce from the window. Though Lady led us not through the front, but went around to the alleyway and around the back of the restaurant. Another dog was there a tall looking mutt laying in a ball resting outside the back of the restaurant. As he saw us approach, he rose on all four paws and quickly scratched behind his ear casually.

"More hunters in need to tracking, Pidge?" Tramp asked.

"These humans need your help." Lady replied.

Tramp walked over to us casually. Obviously not a stray dog since he was so comfortable around people.

"What do you need?" Tramp asked.

Joel quickly pulled out his picture of the twins and Tramp sniffed the photo and looked at the faces.

"I know those two humans." Tramp said suddenly, "They were in a carriage going through town two days ago."

A sense of relief washed over Joel and I like a wave. We were right on the trail.

"Who was driving the carriage?" Joel asked growing firm.

"There was a man and a woman. Husband and wife maybe. They seemed close, not like two strangers passing in the night." Tramp replied.

"What direction did the carriage head in?" I asked.

"East." Tramp replied, "They bought some blankets and warm clothes in town because I heard talk they were traveling to a mountain."

"Arendelle is east." Peter Pan said, "Perhaps we should regroup there. You might find your family in that carriage."

"Let's go!" Joel urged.

We thanked Lady and Tramp for their help and quickly resumed our happy thoughts taking to the air, once again following Pan's lead. This really was the best lead we'd been given. As the uncle, I was so glad that we got news on the twins' whereabouts, so I could only imagine how Joel was feeling.

* * *

AN: Oh man guys! Sorry for this delayed update...what can I say? Life and busy happens, but here is some new content hot off the presses. Hope you enjoy! :D


	11. Chapter 11

~Chapter 11~

Cassim

The sun was a scorcher and luckily in the previous town we passed through with the bells, we got plenty stocked up with water. Brielle and Jacob were constantly whining about the heat. Who could blame them...they were six. Tamara took off her shawl that she had wrapped around her arms and tried to give the kids some shade.

"How much farther?" Brielle asked, "I want mommy and daddy."

"Soon enough, sweetie." Tamara told her.

Jacob and Brielle made up various games to keep themselves entertained and distracted.

"Thanks for that." I nodded.

She smiled at me and I smiled right back. She was always naturally good with kids. I remembered that about her.

"This is still unbelievable." I muttered.

"What?" She replied.

"You being here." I said gazing into her eyes.

I was trying to identify anything out of place or misleading about her. My first wife Tamara died years ago, surely this was a trick. However, she grabbed my hand and that was no illusion as we sat there. My heart began to race like it always did when we grew up together. She was flesh and blood. I don't think spirits get sunburns from the rays of the sun. Her cheeks were turning just slightly rosey as we crossed the desert.

"Doesn't this place remind you of home?" She asked.

"Sure it does." I muttered, "My old home at least."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... after you died, I left. I moved on."

Tamara frowned looking really upset and she leaned into my shoulder.

"But we're here now. After our task is done, we can start fresh."

I sighed heavily trying to focus on driving the cart.

"No we can't. I remarried, Tamara...and I'm happy."

"Really?" She said pulling her head back with a skeptical look on her face, "This is the first time I've heard you mention another wife."

"Well, it's true." I muttered.

"What happened to you? You're not the Cassim I remember."

"I'm a bit greyer." I smirked trying to change subject lightening the mood.

My emotions were all over the place and I had to remain focused on the task at hand. I did think of a question that I desperately wanted to ask.

"How did it happen?" I muttered.

She looked at me, surprised by the question, but quickly her face softened.

"You mean how did I die?"

I nodded.

"My father sent a prominent physician to our home when he learned that I had taken ill. It happened so suddenly and all I was told was that it was some kind of virus. I was so scared…" Her voice broke and she put her face in her hands, "Aladdin was alone since you were away…"

She grabbed my hand again and I gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry that I wasn't there."

"Now, we have a second chance to reunite with our son." She smiled bringing her hand to my cheek holding it there. I gently pulled her hand off.

"Tamara...I…."

"Right." She frowned quickly crossing her arms across her chest, "Sorry."

We crossed the desert overnight and I only stopped to rest my eyes in short spurts while Tamara and the kids slept soundly in the back. We passed by the town where Tamara and I grew up, but even seeing it really stung. It had been years, but just the visual took me back. Not wanting to waste any time, I snapped the reins for the horse to move faster. The next town we came across a few hours later was overshadowed by a large palace with rounded pillars all surrounding it. We needed to stop here to rest, feed and water the horse, and restock on other supplies. Tamara and the kids were just waking up as we approached the front gate. There were guards checking people through the gate before entry. One of the guards approached me crossing his arms looking stern.

"What's your business in Agrabah?" He growled.

"Just passing through, need to get some food and water for the road." I answered.

The guard peered around me looking at Tamara and the kids in the back of the wagon.

"What parents travel with such young kids across the desert?" He mocked.

I glared at the man gripping the reins tightly in my hands.

"May we enter?" I grumbled.

My manners were minimal right now considering this guard had none and I was sleep deprived.

"Be quick about your business." The guard snapped and stepped aside.

As I pushed us beyond the gates, Tamara hopped back up front with me and the twins stood in the back staring at everything around us. The bright colors of rugs and clothes, tables and tables of food, and all kinds of various shops and goods. I figured it would be quicker to split up for now. I would get the horse fed and watered while Tamara could take the kids and get some food to eat now and for the road. I gave Tamara some money, but before we parted ways, Brielle accidentally bumped into a woman passing by us. She was wearing a hooded beige cloak over her very ornate lavender halter top and pants. The hood fell down as she and Brielle collided and the crowd froze as they saw who this person was. She must have been of high social status.

"I'm sorry." Brielle muttered sheepishly.

The woman smiled at her.

"That's okay, sweetie. I'm Jasmine. What's your name?"

"Brielle..." she replied.

"Sorry about that." I told Jasmine.

"No harm done." She smiled at me, "Where is your family traveling to?"

"We're heading to the mountain that's bald." Jacob replied.

Jasmine covered her mouth holding back laughter.

"Well, the pass to there is only a day's ride from here." Jasmine said, "It's quite treacherous, so please be careful."

"Thanks, your highness." Tamara answered.

Jasmine nodded said goodbye and disappeared into the crowd with a pair of guards right behind her.

"Your highness?" I said curiously to Tamara raising a curious brow.

"Cassim, you've been out of Fantasia too long. Clearly Jasmine was royalty." Tamara explained.

"I met a princess!" Brielle squealed, "She reminds me of the one that mommy showed me."

"You're wrong, Brielle. It's pretend!" Jacob retorted.

"Okay, you two." Tamara interrupted, "Let's stretch our legs and get some food."

"Okay!" The twins chimed together.

As Tamara took the twins, we agreed to meet back at the gate one we were all finished. I drove the horse and wagon to the stable master. As I got the horse some food, I don't know what it was about this place, but I felt like there was something here. My memory was a bit fuzzy, but maybe I was thinking of a military comrade who mentioned they were from Agrabah, but whatever the feeling, I finished up my business at the stable in no time meeting back up with Tamara and the kids. After bringing the kids to the peak of the mountain, I would have to come back here. I felt like it was important to do so.

* * *

AN: Oh man, the tension in this chapter. Ah, Cassim is so close Aladdin...too bad he doesn't know it. So close and yet so far away...

Sorry for the delay in update. Working on two "in progress" stories has proved trickier for constant updates than I anticipated. Here's three new chapters for you readers to enjoy back to back! Enjoy! :D


	12. Chapter 12

~Chapter 12~

Riley

Mulan and I ventured forward deeper into the province, though I felt almost like it was wasted energy considering we had no leads. This was a new province for Mulan as well considering she acted like a fish out of water. Regardless, she really wanted to help me, which I greatly appreciated. As we walked into the woodlands, I told Mulan more details about my family and our experiences in Fantasia. Though the stories didn't last because soon Mushu hopped onto Mulan's shoulder and perked his ears up.

"Hush ladies, I hear something nearby…" The dragon muttered.

Mulan glanced around grabbing my hand quickly ducking into some bushes nearby. Curiously, we scoped out looking just beyond the bushes to what Mushu had heard. There was a ruckus going on. There was a group of rough-looking men ransacking a poor peddler woman with a wagon full of wares. She was being robbed blind. Common thieves these men were. They wore no armor or insignia of any kind, but just clothes made of burlap

"We have to do something to help!" Mulan cried determinedly.

"How?" I replied, "We're outnumbered and I have no combat experience." I said glumly.

"Mushu, do you think you could throw some fire their way?" Mulan asked.

"I'm a dragon girl!" He smirked, "Fire is my speciality." He said excitedly.

"While Mushu distracts them, Riley you and I will charge them."

I bit my lip nervously.

"Mulan, I think I need to repeat myself. I'm not a warrior like you…I'm an athlete, my only speciality is basketball." I replied.

"Baske-what?" Mulan asked curiously.

"It's a game." I replied.

"Oh, like Mahjong?"

"Close enough." I smirked.

"Yeah, that won't help us here." Mulan replied.

"Right, no kidding." I said, "Maybe I can help Mushu distract. Rocks can be pretty good projectiles as any."

"Not much, but it will have to do." She said.

With our plan in motion, Mushu dashed into the trees trying to get an angle on the thieves. There were seven of them and we had to help that poor woman out.

Mushu began blasting the group of men with fierce fiery flames and the group of men stopped what they were doing immediately running around to find anything to shield themselves with. Mushu did his job perfectly, but he was a small dragon so the blasts of fire weren't as big as they could have been. These men were cowardly and three ran away before I started pelting rocks their way still remaining hidden. Mulan suddenly charged forward with sword in hand to get rid of the rest of them. I did my best aiming for the eyes and other sensitive parts of the body. Being an athlete, I prided myself on my good aiming skills. Mushu caught one man's arm on fire who looked to be the leader of the group. He screeched in pain as he fell to the ground rolling determinedly to put it out. This man was the final person holding his ground, but once he put out the fire, Mulan met him with her sword at his throat.

"Leave this woman alone and don't let us catch you back here again!" She warned.

The terror in his eyes was evident as Mulan let him get up and slip away into the woods. I emerged from my projectile throwing hiding place while Mushu hopped down from the tree canopy landing on Mulan's shoulder.

"Girl, why'd you let him go, I could have fried him further." Mushu complained.

"He was no longer a threat." Mulan replied.

The peddler woman approached us bowing her head in gratitude.

"I owe you all my life." The woman murmured with a warm smile.

"Just doing my duty." Mulan replied sheathing her sword.

"Well, you both have proven yourselves brave and unselfish. Mulan, you went out of your way to help a total stranger. Riley, you have such pressing matters being separated from your family and you too didn't hesitate to help me when it was needed. I will grant both of you a wish for your help." The peddler told us.

She threw off her brown hooded cloak she was wearing to reveal a glowing light emanating from herself. Her blonde hair seemed to sparkle in the sunlight as she conjured a wand out from nowhere. The peddlers garb transformed into a long, sky blue dress. I gently elbowed Mulan in her arm.

"It's the Blue Fairy!" I muttered.

"Clearly." Mulan replied gesturing to the wings on her back.

"What do you selfless ladies wish of me?" The fairy replied.

I thought about my answer and while I stood there pondering, Mulan stepped forward.

"I don't need anything, but I wish for Riley to find her family and everything turns out okay with her niece and nephew."

"A selfless act once again, young Mulan." The Blue Fairy replied, "But I want to know what YOU want." She urged.

Mulan looked up balling her hands in fists.

"I want to be accepted by my captain and military comrades. I know I can be a capable fighter if they showed a little more respect."

"Are you kidding?" I smirked, "You're fiercer than you know. Trust your gut and I promise you when you meet up with Shang's army next, you will prove that you are more than capable." I said grabbing her shoulders.

"Thanks Riley." Mulan replied.

"I wish to be taken to my sister, Noella…" I paused, "Oh and that my husband Lucas would know that I'm okay." I blurted out biting my lip.

The Blue Fairy put a hand over her mouth holding in laughter.

"I believe I heard two separate wishes...but it's done." She smiled.

I turned to Mulan hugging her thanking her for her help and company. It was nice to not be alone.

"Guess this is goodbye." I shrugged.

"No Riley…" Mulan replied, "Just until next time."

"I'm sure you will save your country and be a war hero by the next time I see you." I smirked.

"Uh yeah, okay sure." Mulan replied clearly in mock disbelief.

I stepped forward toward the Blue Fairy.

"Ready?" She said.

I nodded and the Blue Fairy waved her wand over me and soon my surroundings disappeared.

* * *

AN: Oh those fairies...always showing up and helping protagonists out. ;)

I loved the imagery of seeing Riley throw rocks at people as a weapon projectile. haha.


	13. Chapter 13

~Chapter 13~

Noella

The cathedral was massive. Detained stone statues looked down on us from several tiers above. Esmerelda pushed open the wooden doors like she had been here hundreds of times. At the far back wall, I saw an amazingly intricate stained glass window. It was breathtaking full of vibrant colors and shapes. Candles were lit and incense filled my nose. The floor was lined with black and white tiling as far as the eye could see. People were sitting in the pews with their hands clasped together in prayer. I had half a mind to do some praying myself for my kids, but I kept following Esmerelda. She led me to some hidden stairs that went up in a tight curve.

We came out a stone archway onto an upper tier of the cathedral already pretty high up off the ground. If Riley were here, the heights would be too much for her I was certain. Esmerelda just kept leading me up more and more stairs. I was definitely getting in my cardio. We finally made it up to the bell tower and this place looked like a little home. How someone lived up here with the loud, clanging bells every day I wouldn't know how they handle all the noise. I saw a bed made from a pile of hay and nearby on a table there was a very intricate wood carving of the city. I saw a wood carving of that rude judge in his black robes and even a carving of Esmerelda.

"Quasimodo?" Esmerelda called out.

I heard some noise from the rafters above our heads and I could see a figure hiding in the shadows.

"Hey Quasi…" Esmerelda greeted.

"S-Stranger with you." A voice replied.

"She's my friend." Esmerelda replied, "You can trust her."

"Hi…" I muttered, "My name is Noella. You don't have to hide from me."

"Come on, Quasi. We need your help." Esmerelda added reaching out her hand up to the man in the shadows. He sighed heavily and hopped down from the rafters. A petite man with hairy arms and broad shoulders came into the light. He had red hair and blue eyes though his left eye was slightly hooded by a lump. More prominent was a large hump on the poor man's back probably more than likely a birth defect. A rare appearance from anyone I had met in Fantasia. He looked nervous, clearly he didn't get out much.

"It's nice to meet you." I said reaching out my hand.

Quasimodo jerked away and just slightly waved at me.

"You came for my help. What is it you need?" He asked getting right to the point.

"I'm looking for my children. Esmerelda said you have a birds eye view from up here."

"Just wondering if you saw something, Quasi." Esmerelda added.

Quasimodo walked over to his table and began painting some new wood carvings. This carving caught my eye as there was a carriage with two small carvings in the back of it. There were two people set up on the cart and Quasimodo was painting facial hair features on the one he had in his hand. I watched curiously and this wood carving was looking more and more like my stepdad.

"Are these real people?" I asked him.

He nodded as he continued painting. I quickly took out the poster from my pocket and showed it to Quasimodo.

"These are my kids, Brielle and Jacob, they were kidnapped from my home. Do you recognize them?" I asked.

Quasimodo met my gaze with sympathetic eyes putting down his paintbrush and looking over the poster thoroughly.

"I can see the resemblance." Quasimodo said.

He then handed the poster back to me and picked up the two small carvings in the carriage.

"I saw them."

My eyes widened and I swear my heart stopped due to shear relief.

"Really?" I muttered, "When?"

"Yesterday, early as I was ringing the bells for the morning."

In utter excitement, I hugged Quasimodo and he grew stiff, but patted my back gently. He may have been a reserved man, but I'd call him a "gentle giant".

"Who were they with? What direction did they go?" I asked quickly.

"Uh, a man and woman riding a carriage out of town heading toward the province with lots of sand."

"The desert? With children?" Esmerelda said.

I paused for a moment and then it hit me.

"Agrabah! Maybe Jasmine and Aladdin have seen them. Thanks so much for your help! I have to go!" I said urgently.

Soon, we heard a door open from the stairs below.

"Oh, it's my master. You two have to hide!" Quasimodo said urgently.

As quickly and quietly as we could, Quasimodo had us hide out the back door out of sight, but we were still close enough to hear the conversation. The judge in black robes who was rude to me earlier came up the steps approaching Quasimodo.

"Good evening, my boy." Frollo greeted.

How could a rude, stern man like that take care of such a kind person like Quasimodo?

"E-Evening master." Quasimodo replied, "What brings you by this evening? Were the bells not rung to your liking?"

"No, no. Nothing of the sort. There has been an increase of new visitors to the province and in town. Do you know of whom I speak, boy?"

"Well, no master." Quasimodo said quickly, "I don't see much from up here."

Without hesitation, Quasimodo lied to that judge who he called master like it wasn't a crisis of conscience for him. I was thankful because I couldn't have a man like Frollo delaying me.

"Good lad." Frollo said, "Should you see anyone who is new, please report it to me. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes master." Quasimodo replied.

"Alright lad, good evening." Frollo said and soon left.

Quasimodo came and got us once Frollo was gone.

"Such a wicked man." Esmerelda said.

"Agreed. Hey Quasi, can you point me in the direction that carriage went?" I asked.

"You're welcome to stay here for the night. It is rather late…" He offered.

I smiled at the hospitality, but I quickly shook my head.

"I'm a worried mother, I need to continue on looking for my kids. I don't think I could sleep if I tried."

Quasimodo understood and pointed me in the direction of the carriage he saw. I thanked my friends for their help and started for the stairs, but before I got too far, a bright light came from nowhere and suddenly my sister appeared right there in front of me.

* * *

AN: Oh Quasimodo, such an under appreciated hero in the Disney universe. It was fun to include him in this chapter.

Noella and Riley are reunited again. Sister time in Fantasia together!

Stay tuned for more soon readers!


	14. Chapter 14

~Chapter 14~

Joel

It was easy to admit that Peter Pan had a convenient way of travel. I wish I could have access to some pixie dust in Seattle. In no time, we followed Peter east to Arendelle palace. He took us right inside, but we were stopped by Olaf the snowman in the entry foyer.

"You're late." The snowman greeted.

"Late?" I muttered clearly confused.

Olaf glanced at Lucas.

"Have we met? I like meeting new friends." Olaf greeted extending his branch hand.

Lucas smirked.

"I know I look older Olaf, but it's me Lucas, remember?"

"Nope." He shook his head.

"Olaf." Peter interrupted, "We need to see Elsa. It's urgent."

"Right this way." Olaf jumped to attention ascending the stairs.

We went down a long hallway and I saw Kristoff with crossed arms standing outside two double doors looking concerned.

"Kristoff!" I called out.

He looked at me in surprise and shook my hand.

"Joel, clearly it's been awhile." Kristoff greeted.

"Where's Elsa?" I asked skipping small talk. After all, this was urgent.

"I can't let you go in there. She's having an important meeting with all the province leaders."

"How important?" Lucas added.

"A threatening prisoner escaped recently...someone named Kaleb is what I've been hearing through whispers around the halls."

My heart stopped.

"My brother?" I muttered in disbelief.

Soon, the double doors opened and Elsa was the first face I saw.

"Joel!" Elsa greeted giving me a hug, "Where's Noella?"

She quickly waved at Lucas as the line of princesses emerged behind Elsa leaving the room. Several of them smiled and waved at me, but Snow White pulled me aside to talk while Lucas and Peter informed Elsa on why we were here more specifically.

"It's so wonderful to see you again, Joel. You look different." Snow White smiled.

"Well, I am a bit older than the last time I saw you." I winked.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"In short, my kids were kidnapped and apparently I get here and I find out my twin brother, Kaleb has escaped custody. Perhaps he's behind it all…"

I showed Snow White the poster of Brielle and Jacob.

"I will be on the lookout, but while you're in Fantasia. You should visit your parents. They joined me on my carriage from my province. It was a several day ride over here and I dropped them off at an inn just west of Arendelle."

"Why were they coming here?" I asked, "I talked with them through a magic mirror about a month ago and they never mentioned anything about traveling." I said.

"They didn't tell me what had them feeling so urgent, but it must have been important otherwise they wouldn't have traveled so far in person."

I knew I had to see them...I didn't like how mysterious this all felt to me. Mom and dad rarely traveled, so whatever they had to share must have been really important, but it's strange, they couldn't have known we were coming here. It also made me nervous that my brother was on the loose again.

"Snow, can you show me where you dropped them off?" I urged.

"Of course!" She replied as she lifted up the hem of her dress heading toward the stairs. I turned to Elsa as she and Lucas finished their discussion.

"I'll keep my eyes peeled, Joel...for Noella...the kids. Everyone." Elsa nodded.

"Thanks." I replied, "We'll be in touch I'm sure."

"Stay cautious Joel…" Elsa muttered, "The meeting I just had with all the province leaders...something is happening in Fantasia and none of us know what it is, but we all agree there is a sinister presence within our borders once again."

"We will all be careful. Be safe, your majesty." I quickly bowed to her and turned to Lucas, "You ready to go?"

"I got a message from the Blue Fairy just now." Lucas muttered, "It's from Riley."

"Where is she?" I asked.

"The message was brief that she was okay and she's with Noella. Apparently, they're headed to Agrabah."

The relief that swept over me was instant. My wife was safe and so was my sister in law.

"That's just across the border." I muttered, "I'll go find my parents since they're here and then we can go." I suggested.

Lucas agreed and we quickly joined Snow White in her carriage. Peter Pan and Tinker Bell stayed with Elsa, but Peter reminded us that the pixie dust would wear off in twelve hours, so if we wanted to fly, we would have to do it soon. There was no time to waste, Snow White escorted us to where she dropped off my parents. The cobblestone road we stopped in front of led down to a small cabin hidden among the trees. We thanked Snow White as we got out from the carriage.

"Do be careful." She said, "I'll wait for you."

Lucas and I wasted no time and ran down the path to this quaint little cabin. Lucas knocked on the wood door, but no answer came. We exchanged curious looks and I kicked the door wide open. Nothing looked out of place and there was a fire going in the fireplace in the front room.

"Maybe we missed them, Joel." Lucas shrugged.

I moved down the hallway slowly heading toward the back bedroom.

"Mom? Dad? It's me, Joel. Snow White said you had a message for me?"

The floorboards creaked with every step I took and finally made it to the back bedroom. I knocked on the door gently and when no answer came, I turned the knob going in with Lucas right behind me. My parents were in bed and looked to be sleeping.

"Rise and shine!" I called out with a smirk stamping on the ground.

They didn't stir. I frowned and immediately approached the bed looking them over curiously. There was no color in their cheeks. I went over to my mother's side sitting on the edge checking her pulse on her neck. There was none. Lucas did the same for my father and looked at me shaking his head glumly.

"No…" I muttered.

"Joel, I'm so sorry." Lucas replied.

"They were a picture of health...I don't understand."

"These things happen. It's nobody's fault."

"I talked to them a month ago. Everything was fine…"

Tears spilt from my eyes and I quickly wiped them away as I grabbed my mother's cold lifeless hand.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here." I muttered.

After several emotional minutes, I composed myself standing on my feet. Lucas looked at me curiously.

"They need a proper memorial." I muttered wiping my nose.

"We should let Elsa know." Lucas said.

I nodded and turned giving the room another look over. Nothing seemed out of place to me. Though I found it peculiar that there was a bowl with a single apple in it on the nightstand on my father's side. Curiously, I picked up the apple giving it a whiff. This wasn't an ordinary apple...it was poisoned. The toxins were permeating the skin.

"My parents were murdered…" I said suddenly. "Poisoned."

"That's a bold accusation." Lucas reasoned, "How do you suppose?

I pointed out the apple and let Lucas sniff it and he agreed it was a bad apple. Then something caught my eye in the bottom of the bowl. A small gold coin was in the bowl underneath the apple. I picked it up and examined it. Suddenly, the realization hit me and rage boiled within me. I took the apple and marched out to the front room and chucked the thing into the fire.

"I'm gonna kill him!" I growled.

Lucas looked confused.

"Who?"

"My brother Kaleb killed our parents." I said my voice quivering out of anger.

"How do you know?" Lucas asked.

"This."

I held up the gold coin.

"I gave this to Kaleb when we were teenagers and he first was recruited by Grimhilde to become a Huntsman. It was a good luck charm…" I said balling the coin in my fist, "Why? Why would he do this?"

"We'll figure it out Joel, but for now, we should let Elsa know and we'll come back." Lucas said.

"What if Kaleb has my kids? What if he finds Noella claiming to be me?" I muttered.

My mind was spiraling and buzzing with anxiety. I don't know what I felt more, anger or fear. We left rejoining Snow White and briefly explained the situation, she cupped her hands over her mouth as her eyes widened in surprise at the news. We asked her to let Elsa know about the situation because Lucas and I had to get over to Agrabah quick since there wasn't too much pixie dust magic on us left. The Arendelle province was huge, so I don't think we would make it to Agrabah in time, but we could get most of the way there. However, that wasn't the only problem, I couldn't get in the air. I couldn't think happy thoughts right now, so I was grounded. So instead Snow White took us back to the Arendelle palace and we told Elsa what we discovered and we asked to borrow some horses. Of course she obliged us and we quickly took off on horseback across Arendelle borders heading for the desert.

* * *

AN: Who remembers Kaleb from Unleashed? He's back! Working with Varelek or on his own. You decide ;)


	15. Chapter 15

~Chapter 15~

Cassim

It was a pain crossing the desert, but the closer we got to Bald Mountain, the more relief I felt. For the past several hours, my thoughts were on my son Aladdin. I would soon see him once my errand was done. What had he grown up to be? Did he look like me? Most important, would he even remember me?

"You're rather quiet…." Tamara muttered, "What's on your mind?"

I stopped the wagon abruptly and turned to the kids.

"Time to stretch the legs." I said, "Why don't you play a quick round of tag."

"I don't wanna." Brielle whined, "It's too hot and I'm tired."

"It's hard to run on sand." Jacob added.

"Come on you two." I groaned, "Didn't your parents teach you to obey? Go play for five minutes. I'll call you back when we need to go."

The twins hesitated, but inevitably obeyed.

"You're acting funny." Tamara said as we watched the twins run around in the distance.

"Am I? Maybe this is normal for me. You don't even know me." I muttered.

"Cassim, I know you. It's been many years, but I know you. I don't want to waste our second chance…" She said putting her hand on my cheek.

She held it there and I closed my eyes hesitating, but inevitably removed her hand.

"I'm your wife, Cassim. Nothing has changed that." She whispered in my ear.

"You were my wife." I reasoned, "You know the part of marriage vows til death do us part? Death already parted us, Tamara."

She recoiled at my words and fell silent for a few moments.

"What does your wife have that I don't?" She asked with a smirk.

"Corissa is kind and caring. She has amazing kids and we all get along so well."

"Her kids? Not yours?"

I'm their stepdad and it was rough at first, but over time it got better. Though, I've been trapped in Fantasia...I miss them."

"Well, I'm here now." Tamara smiled, "Can't you confide in me like you used to, Cassim? We used to be able to talk for hours about anything. Do you remember?"

"Yes, I remember." I replied.

"Death may have parted us, but not anymore. Soon, we will be able to meet our son and see the man he has grown up to be. As parents, isn't our son our greatest treasure? We have to hold onto that truth. Finish this task and then go to him."

"If Jafar holds up his end…" I shrugged.

"Why do you do that?" She glared crossing her arms sternly.

"Do what?" I asked curiously.

"Doubt and dismiss everything…"

"I've been betrayed by him more than once." I muttered.

"He brought me back didn't he?" She replied grabbing my hand.

I glanced at her searching her eyes.

"Y-Yeah…" I replied as she took my hand in hers smiling warmly. Tamara wasn't my wife anymore, but she still was the mother of my son and I needed to figure out a way to make this situation work for Aladdin's sake at least. Shortly after, I hollered at the twins to load up on the wagon and we continued our long journey across the desert, but Bald Mountain was within view. It wouldn't be too long now.

* * *

AN: One day there will be a chapter for Cassim that's not as angsty dealing with the return of Tamara XD

More to come soon guys! Stay tuned! :D


	16. Chapter 16

~Chapter 16~

Noella

I screamed in excitement when my sister appeared. I ran over to her practically knocking her to the ground feeling relief that she was here.

"Geez Noella, it's only been a day since I've seen you." Riley teased, "Even Lucas isn't that impatient."

"Sorry. Just feels longer." I shrugged.

Riley excitedly introduced herself to Quasimodo and Esmerelda and promptly explained to me how she got here so suddenly out of thin air.

"T-The Blue Fairy?" I asked in disbelief, "Are you serious?"

"Would I make that up?" Riley replied crossing her arms.

"Well your entrance was well timed because thanks to Quasimodo's keen eyes, we have a lead on the twins. He saw a carriage riding out of town to the desert. I'm not sure, but they might make it all the way to Agrabah. I hope you're not tired, Ri because there's no time to rest tonight!"

"Are you kidding? I may only be the aunt, but I'm just as worried. Let's go!" Riley urged.

"Talk to the stablemaster near the front gate to the city, he should lend you some horses." Quasimodo told us.

Once again, I thanked Esmerelda and Quasimodo for their help and my sister and I promptly left the bell tower heading for the stables. The stablemaster was very cooperative and let us ride two horses out of the city. I was exhausted and hungry, but the urgency I felt within me was overwhelming and helped me press on. We rode on through the night and I couldn't imagine a better person to keep me alert than my sister. The hooves of the horses thundered across the desert sands and by daybreak we made it to Agrabah. It seemed like ages since I was here last. This place held a lot of memories for me, particularly where Joel and I shared our first kiss.

The streets were crowded, especially in the dense marketplace of the city. The bright colors of clothing and various rugs were always remarkable here. The smells of delicious food had my stomach roaring in hunger. Riley got us some fruit and cheese before we made our way to the palace. We made it down a few alleyways before we were stopped by one of the main palace guards.

"Halt!" The guard said.

Riley and I froze and stopped right in front of this man who towered over the both of us.

"What are two outsiders like you doing here?"

"Razoul?" Riley asked him curiously.

He scrutinized us from head to toe clearly curious about us.

"What are you playing at?" He growled.

"Nothing, we're headed for the palace. It's urgent." I shrugged, "Are you telling me that you don't recognize me?"

"I'm fairly certain I'd remember the likes of you." He replied crossing his arms sternly.

Who was I kidding? Razoul was the meanest guard in the entire palace, not to mention the head guard. It would take an epic explanation to get passed him.

"Hey Noella!" An all too familiar voice called out to me.

Aladdin came hopping down from the rooftops with Abu on his shoulder.

"Is this guy giving you trouble?" Aladdin asked, elbowing Razoul lightly in the gut.

"Are these women with you, y-your highness?" Razoul said in surprise. He acted like it was painful to even say the highness bit.

"Yes." Aladdin replied, "This one is practically like a sister to me." He winked putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Shall I see you three to the palace then?" Razoul offered.

"No, I'll take them. Leave us please." Aladdin directed.

Razoul frowned with a sloppy bow crossing his arm across his chest before disappearing down another alley.

"Your highness?" I asked Aladdin once the three of us were alone.

"Well, Jasmine and I are getting married in a few weeks, so I'll be gaining a title." Aladdin explained.

"Wow, I'm glad I didn't miss the wedding. Though I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner." I winked.

"Eh, we've had a long engagement. " Aladdin shrugged, he paused acknowledging Riley, "This must be your sister. I can see the resemblance."

Aladdin shook Riley's hand and I could see her fangirl face starting to show. After the brief introductions, I explained to Aladdin our reason for coming to Agrabah, the description of the wagon carrying my kids and bullet points of everything else. I showed Aladdin the poster of Brielle and Jacob and he looked it over thoroughly.

"I'm sorry, Noella. Different carts and wagons come into town all the time, so I'm afraid I don't recognize them. Let's get to the palace and ask the Sultan and Jasmine about it. Do you think they're still in the city."

"I hope so." I sighed heavily trying to hide the worry in my tone. Not to mention my exhaustion.

"We'll help you however we can." Aladdin smiled, "Let's get to the palace."

With that, Aladdin led us deeper into the alleyways and eventually we came to the palace gates and the guards cleared the way, so we could enter inside.

A small group of guards approached as they bowed to Aladdin and promptly escorted us inside. Jasmine met us just outside the throne room doors. She hugged Aladdin before glancing at me curiously, but then hollered in excitement.

"Noella! Is that really you?" Jasmine said hugging me.

"A bit older, but yes." I smiled hugging her right back.

"Geez, and I thought I got excited meeting people." Riley smirked, "I'm Riley, Noella's younger sister."

"It's wonderful to meet you." Jasmine smiled.

"They're here on urgent business." Aladdin interrupted.

"Urgent, how?" Jasmine asked.

"Sorry to blow the reunion, but my kids were kidnapped." I said.

Jasmine looked shocked to hear this news and hugged me again.

"Noella, I don't know what to say. You must be terrified."

"She knows how to stuff her feelings to focus on the task at hand." Riley added.

"I know that's true just judging by when we first met." Aladdin said.

"Noella, how can I help?" Jasmine asked curiously with urgency in her tone.

I took out the poster and handed it to her.

"Have you seen them anywhere in town?" I asked.

Jasmine took one look and grabbed my arm.

"I saw them, Noella. Yesterday afternoon in the marketplace."

"Really?" I said my eyes filling with tears looking at my sister and she grabbed my shoulder, "Are they in town at an inn?"

"Don't think so." Jasmine replied, "The man I talked to said they were leaving quickly. Though your son said they were going to Bald Mountain. It's not too far from here."

I think I froze for a few moments in utter disbelief that I was so close to them. But a few questions still plagued my mind.

"How did the kids seem? Were they scared?" I asked nervously.

"Not at all. They seemed to trust the couple they were with and in good spirits."

My heart was racing and my hands were shaking, a brief moment of weakness.

"Can you describe the couple? Did they give a name?" Riley asked giving me a moment to breathe through my overdue panic attack.

"I'm afraid not." Jasmine said glumly, "Though I'm sure them getting across the desert to the base of the mountain would be slowed down with your kids."

"Noella, we'll catch up." Riley reassured me.

"Yes, we will." I said determinedly, "Jasmine, can we borrow your fastest means of transport?"

In the same breath, I suddenly felt really dizzy losing my balance falling backward and I would have hit the ground if Aladdin hadn't caught me.

"Woah, easy Noella." Aladdin replied.

"Sorry." I muttered as he helped steady me.

"What's wrong?" Jasmine asked.

"What isn't wrong?" I answered.

"You'll have to forgive her since she hasn't slept in over a day." Riley added.

"Well, you're welcome to one of our guest rooms here in the palace, of course." Jasmine offered.

"Thanks, but we're right behind the kids and the kidnapper. I can't sleep now. Not when I'm this close."

Aladdin grabbed my shoulders.

"Think of it as a power nap. You need to rest Noella, clearly you need it."

"Ouch." I said dryly in mock annoyance.

"You look a bit sleep deprived." Riley agreed.

"You traitor, not you too!" I snapped.

"Just take a short breather, recoup your strength, and we can continue before we lose too much daylight." Riley suggested, "We're not going to lose them, Noella."

"Please Noella, just take a short rest." Jasmine pleaded, "It's hard seeing you like this."

I paused sighing heavily looking at everyone and then finally relented.

"Okay, I'll take a quick nap, but Riley don't let me sleep past an hour." I told her.

She agreed and Jasmine took me up to the guest room.

Coincidentally, she brought me to the same room the last time I was here. Before I entered the room, Rajah bounded up out from nowhere and body slammed me to the ground rubbing his head against mine purring happily.

"Rajah!" Jasmine scolded.

"It's good to see you too." I said pushing him off me gently and Aladdin offered me a hand up.

I went inside the room and I was almost alone except Jasmine thought I might want some company, but the more silent kind, so she let Rajah in the room with me.

"Well, this is a first." I smiled.

The tiger chuffed contentedly and laid down on the floor beside the bed. I hopped over him sitting on the side of the bed. It was covered in pillows, so I pulled several of them off. I was still so agitated. I couldn't relax. The twins were hours away from me tops and I was stopping to sleep? What kind of a mother was I? Before I knew it, more tears fell as I cupped my face in my hands. I wish Joel was here. He would know exactly what to say to cheer me up. As husband and wife, but also as parents, facing this head on together would be easier. Rajah came over and pawed my leg gently making me look at him.

"Sorry Rajah." I muttered wiping my eyes, "I'm going to be okay." I smiled weakly.

The tiger let me hug him around his neck as he kept purring. Who knew a large cat could be an emotional support animal? I thought that was a dog thing. After a few minutes, I composed myself and laid down and sleep took me faster than I anticipated.

* * *

I was walking through the desert and eventually in seconds making my way through a town that reminded me of Agrabah, but it was much smaller. I moved outside a little house. The home was quaint, but run down as if people haven't lived there in years. A little boy appeared wearing a purple vest and creme colored pants. He reminded me of Aladdin just a lot younger. He went inside the home and I quickly followed. Cobwebs covered the ceiling as dust coated everything else.

"Hello?" I called out.

My voice seemed to echo in the darkness. The boy was nowhere to be found, but soon I stepped on something that surprised me forcing me to jump back. I picked up a now broken picture frame. I wiped away the dirt that covered the image and what I saw was a beautiful family of three. The little boy who I saw come in here held in one arm of his mother as she held the arm of none other than, Cassim my stepdad. I dropped the picture as it shattered completely on the ground. An ominous voice echoed in my head saying: It's him...

* * *

What a dream. I shot up from the bed stirring Rajah looking at me confused. How long was I out? It felt like mere minutes. I threw my legs over the side of the bed patting Rajah on the head before venturing outside the room. I remembered where Jasmine's room was and Rajah followed me there. I knocked on the door to find all three of them sitting and talking casually. I shot an annoyed glance at my sister.

"How long did you let me sleep?" I asked.

"Not long enough apparently." Riley rolled her eyes.

"Ri, be serious. We need to get going, but first," I paused looking at Aladdin, "I just had a most curious dream and the strange thing was that you were in it and it seemed quite real."

"Uh, dream interpretation isn't my forte, Noella." Aladdin shrugged.

"Humor me." I pressed, "What can you tell me about your family?"

"Not much." Aladdin replied, "I hardly saw my dad because he was in the military. It was my mother and I for most of my childhood until she died."

I was almost afraid to ask the next question.

"What were their names?" I said curiously.

"I'm sorry, Noella. I don't remember...my childhood seems like a lifetime ago.

"You know we have a military registry in the palace archives." Jasmine suggested, "Maybe we can look over the names and if one rings a bell…"

"It's something…" I shrugged, "Maybe narrow it down by the name of the town? Do you remember where you grew up?"

"Yeah, it's a town west of Agrabah called Moditha." Aladdin replied.

"Now, we're getting somewhere." I said.

The four of us headed down to the archives and just got the scrolls from the archive for Moditha and dates ranging twenty to thirty years ago. In that time frame for Moditha, Jasmine pulled out four scrolls and Aladdin found the name on the fourth scroll. My hunch was correct.

"Cassim!" Aladdin said, "That's my father."

Beside each military name and rank were the names of all in the household. Across from his name was Tamara with wife written beside it and Aladdin was listed as the son. Riley and I had to sit down after this sudden revelation.

"Noella?" Riley muttered.

"I know, Ri." I replied running a hand through my hair.

"What's wrong?" Jasmine asked.

"Does this not answer your question?" Aladdin asked.

"It just gave me many more questions." I answered, "And Aladdin, I think Riley and I are your stepsisters."

"Step what?" Aladdin asked looking confused.

"I thought the sister thing was a facade when we first met?" Jasmine added.

"In our world, a step sibling is a relation by marriage." Riley tried to explain.

"Cassim is married to our mother." I added for clarification.

"What?" Aladdin asked looking confused, "My father is alive?"

This revelation wouldn't of happened without that dream bringing it to my subconscious, but why did it happen? Was Cassim sending me a message somehow? But how would he know we were here at all? None of this made sense.

"I have so many questions…" Riley muttered.

"I think we need to go home." I answered her.

"What?" All three of them replied in surprise.

"Ri, you and I can go ask more for clarification from mom. She probably will know more about Cassim and this whole situation." I reasoned.

"She'll want to come back over with us." Riley said.

"Probably, but let's go."

I glanced over at Aladdin and Jasmine who stared at us blankly.

"We'll be right back." I promised.

Riley and I grabbed hands and quickly summoned our powers of light as we thought of mom home in Seattle. In seconds an all too familiar bright light appeared as the palace of Agrabah faded from view and soon we came face to face with our mother in her living room.

Mom jumped at our sudden appearance, but then her eyes glazed over in tears running to hug the both of us.

"Noella! Riley!" She cried, "I've been so worried."

"Look mom, there's no time, so we'll get right to it." I said grabbing her hand, "What do you know about Cassim's past before you guys met?"

"Huh? Why are you asking?" She replied.

"It's important." Riley urged.

"He never liked to talk about it. He always said it was painful and that he wanted to leave his past behind and make new memories with me and our family." Mom replied.

Riley and I exchanged glances and I sighed heavily.

"Mom, is it possible that like you, Cassim was married before?" I said trying to slowly reveal what we had found out.

Mom looked surprised and fell silent for several seconds.

"How do you know this?" She finally asked.

"We found documented evidence." Riley answered.

"Seriously?" Mom replied looking a bit taken aback.

Who could blame her? Clearly, this was news to her and probably made her try to recall every conversation with Cassim she's had since the beginning of their relationship.

"Sorry to dump this on you, but yeah we have our answer." I said glancing at Riley.

I grabbed my sisters hand as we tried to summon the portal again.

"Wait, I'm coming too!" Mom cried out suddenly.

"We've almost found the kids." I reasoned, "We'll be home before you know it."

"Noella, I swear if you two leave me behind again…" She paused briefly, "My husband is in Fantasia. I haven't seen him in six years…I'm coming with you."

Riley smirked at me.

"I told you she'd want to come."

"Okay mom." I answered grabbing her hand as the three of us formed a circle summoning the portal to Fantasia again. Hopefully with enough focus and concentration, we could return to where we were. The bright light appeared and soon we found ourselves with Aladdin and Jasmine in the palace gardens. I was stunned that we returned with no difficulty.

"You're back!" Jasmine greeted.

"With an extra person too." Aladdin greeted gesturing to mom.

"How long were we gone?" I asked.

Aladdin and Jasmine exchanged looks and I was suddenly worried it was a lot longer than I anticipated considering the difference in time between our two worlds.

"Several hours. You left yesterday evening and came back mid morning today." Jasmine answered.

"Now that you're back. I need an explanation to your conclusions yesterday." Aladdin added, "You said we're step siblings or whatever."

"What?" Mom said incredulously.

Riley took mom's arm as I went on with the explanation.

"Aladdin, this is our mother who is married to Cassim." I said.

"My father was married to my mother, Tamara...up until she died leaving me on the streets at a young age." Aladdin answered.

"I-I don't understand. Cassim never once told me he had a son from a previous marriage." Mom muttered still stunned at the news.

"Look it we try to figure out logistics we'll be here all day." I said.

"Let's head for Bald Mountain." Riley added.

"If that's where the twins are, then that's where we must go." I said quickly turning to Jasmine, "Can we have your three fastest horses?"

"Of course you can, but Noella… you mentioned the name Cassim. I suddenly remembered that was the man who was with your children." Jasmine suddenly said.

We all froze especially me, my mom, and sister. After all this time, my kids were with my stepdad? No wonder Jasmine said they weren't very scared. Sure they never met Cassim officially, but mom would tell them stories and show pictures of him at home, so they would be familiar when he was able to come home finally.

"A-Are you sure Jasmine?" I asked.

"Positive." She nodded.

"I-I don't understand." I muttered turning toward mom, "Why would Cassim have the twins taking them from their home like a thief in the night?" I said with anger in my tone.

"Noella, there must be more to the story." Mom insisted grabbing my shoulder.

"Seriously, there has got to be more." Riley added, "When Lucas and I had to leave Fantasia that last time, he chose to stay behind…" She paused, "Maybe to look for his son." Riley concluded as we all faced Aladdin.

"Ugh, enough of this!" I cried out," All these speculations are giving me a headache. Jasmine, the horses? Three if you would be so kind." I said.

"Make that four, I'm coming too." Aladdin said.

"Aladdin no." I insisted, "Once we sort this out, we'll be back." I said.

"Noella, you can't talk me out of this." He said putting a hand on my shoulder, "I'm coming. I haven't seen my dad since I was a kid. Please, after all, we're family. You can't deny me this chance."

"Nice guilt trip." Riley said under her breath.

"No guilt." Aladdin replied, "Just a simple truth. Come on, don't deny your stepbrother this."

His eyes grew very big and wide pleading with me.

"Okay you've made your point. Let's just get going. I don't want to lose the trail."

Jasmine quickly brought us to the horse corral just outside the palace walls and we all got ready to head out.

"We'll be back." I told Jasmine.

"Be careful." She replied.

"I can't wait to introduce my father to my fiancee." Aladdin said giving Jasmine a quick goodbye kiss. With the horses saddled and ready to go, the four of us rode off into the desert. I took the lead just heading toward the mountain Jasmine described, it was hard to miss. After a few hours trekking the desert sands, we made it to the base of the mountain, but we weren't alone because soon two riders came thundering behind us coming from a different direction. As the dust settled, I was ecstatic to see my husband Joel dismounting his horse and running toward me.

* * *

AN: Omgosh guys sorry for the delayed update. I was finishing up the ending for my Phoenix story, but finally I have some fresh content for you now that this is the only story I'm working on. It gets all my focus and time now. So many reveals in this chapter for the characters anyway ;) Stay tuned for more awesome content! ;D


	17. Chapter 17

~Chapter 17~

Cassim

We made it to the base of Bald Mountain a few hours ago. I decided to stop and make camp halfway through the desert since I hadn't slept in days. The mountain was in my sights, so I think that warranted me some sleep. I think the kids appreciated the stop time too because they were getting restless. Tamara and I talked about so many things in the downtime after we both got some much needed sleep. Even though we couldn't pick up where we left off, it was nice to have her around. I let my guard down at least to the extent to be friends with her at least. It was probably really confusing for her, but it was the best I could do.

The trail up the mountain was grueling and rough. The twins definitely voiced their opinions about the rickety ride. Eventually the terrain broke the axle on one of the rear wheels. I was impressed it lasted this long considering our long journey. There was nothing we could do to fix it and we would have to continue on foot. I removed the horse from the wagon and let Tamara and the kids ride on the back. I led the horse forward by the reins and we continued forward like this. It wouldn't be too long now.

Brielle decided to name the horse Lucy. Brielle was sitting in front, so she was constantly bending over to pat her neck and Lucy seemed quite content. Eventually the kids leaned back falling asleep. It was like dominos or something. Brielle leaned into her brother and he leaned into Tamara. Though she didn't mind. I was glad these kids could get some rest.

"Maybe we should stop…" I offered, "Give you a chance to stretch your back."

"No, nevermind me. We're almost there. The sooner we get to the summit, the sooner we will be able to see our son." She reminded me.

"Y-Yeah." I mumbled.

"What's the matter?" She asked, "You were so excited about that before…"

"I-I just don't know how he'll take this after all these years. Does he feel like we abandoned him?"

"Aladdin is a smart boy, besides, he knew I was ill." Tamara shrugged.

"Well then I guess he probably thinks I abandoned him. His absent father who was in the military, so he had to watch his mother slip away all on his own."

I stopped suddenly pausing Lucy in her stride gripping the reins tightly.

"M-Maybe it's better that I don't see him. After all, he probably only remembers you." I reasoned.

"Cassim, that's foolish talk!" Tamara replied grabbing my shoulder, "Get those thoughts out of your head right now. We will deliver these kids and be done with Jafar and then go see our son. Agreed?"

"I'm not leaving the kids behind with Jafar alone. I will let Jafar do what he needs and then take these kids home. Their parents must be worried sick." I said.

"Alright, I'm with you." Tamara agreed.

The ascent to the summit was understandably steep and Lucy almost lost her footing a couple times waking the kids. The closer we got, the darker and grayer it became in the clouds above us. A storm was rolling in and loud thunder soon echoed among the clouds. It scared the twins and Tamara tried her best to keep them calm. With thunder and lightning present, soon followed rain and I quickened our pace. Soon this would all be over. I would reunite with my son and then go home to my family.

* * *

AN: All I gotta say is ... "Poor Cassim" stuck between a rock and a hard place ...

More up soon! :D


	18. Chapter 18

~Chapter 18~

Joel

I was in disbelief that she was here. We all made it to the base of Bald Mountain together. I ran toward my wife and she quickly dismounted as I pulled her into my arms holding her close. She immediately started crying.

"Hey none of that." I smiled wiping her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, it's just this has all been a lot to handle." She muttered leaning into my shoulder.

"Well we're together again and as a family. We're going to get Brielle and Jacob back." I said determinedly kissing her forehead gently.

"I second that." Lucas agreed.

I looked up and behind Riley and Lucas to my surprise, Corissa was here. I hugged my mother-in-law, now she was the only mom in my life. I shook hands greeting Aladdin as well. Riley went on to explain the news they found out about Cassim. I watched Corissa's face while I heard this news and it was easy to see the hurt in her eyes. However, I was at a loss for words at the speculation that Cassim had the kids. So many questions with few answers. I explained what Lucas and I found out in Arendelle about my brother, but that news wasn't as shocking to Noella as hearing about the passing of my parents.

"Joel." Noella muttered holding onto me bringing her hand to my cheek, "I-I don't know what to say...and your brother…" She mumbled.

"I'll cross that bridge when I find him." I replied, "We should get going." I urged.

"Yeah, I don't like the look of those clouds." Corissa muttered nervously.

"C'mon mom," Riley smirked, "We're from Seattle. A little rain never hurt anyone."

"Ri, I agree with mom." Noella replied, "Those clouds don't seem like your typical storm clouds."

Everyone got resaddled and situated. Noella and I were in front leading the way with Lucas and Riley just behind us and Aladdin and Corissa bringing up the rear. We took off with a start, but we didn't make it far. Just ahead of us on the dirt road leading up to the summit, two deep blue orbs descended from the clouds. All of us stopped watching this sight curiously. They were blocking the path and Noella and I exchanged concerned looks. Soon the two orbs began to morph and change shape. I drew my sword defensively.

"Begone." I ordered.

I didn't like the looks of this. If I didn't know any better, I wondered if these orbs were a couple of spirits.

"Be still son." A deep voice bellowed from one of the orbs.

I froze as I recognized that voice. The orbs finished shifting form and they took a very translucent shape of my parents.

"W-What's the meaning of this?" I said, "Explain yourselves."

"Joel, it's us." The voice of my mother was heard clearly.

Noella grabbed my hand looking concerned.

"W-Why are you here?" I asked.

"It is our love of family that has kept us here. We were coming to warn you about the impending doom within our family." Mother replied.

"What doom?" I asked.

"We found Kaleb a few months ago and we overheard him talking through a magic mirror to his master who freed him from prison. We didn't hear all, but we heard enough to get us killed before we could warn you." Father explained.

My wife's hand began to shake as I held it and I asked the question that begged an answer immediately.

"We tried other forms of communication…" Mother added, "Noella's dream about Cassim for example...that was our doing."

"What's this doom?" I asked.

"Varelek, a man who used to known as Jafar, is wanting to awaken the creature long asleep within Bald Mountain. This creature is the embodiment of all evil." Father said.

"How is this creature awakened?" I asked.

"By a sacrifice ritual of souls of pure, innocent light." Father added.

Noella squeezed my hand as we looked at each other coming to the same conclusion.

"He's going to kill the kids!" Noella muttered, "Joel…"

"We'll stop it!" I said and quickly glanced at the spirits of my parents, "Thank you for hanging on to deliver this news. Please, go, be at peace." I told them.

"We love our family, Joel." Father spoke and then soon the spirits disappeared.

Once the spirits disappeared, everyone erupted in thoughts of terror and worry.

"Enough!" I yelled, "Let's go! Time is not on our side."

With that, I reared my horse and led the way up the steep mountain slope. This whole time I was fearful of why someone kidnapped the twins, but now I knew why. As a parent this terrified me. I pushed my horse hard up the terrain. We had to make it to the summit in time, we just had to! Brielle. Jacob. We're coming!

* * *

AN: Omgosh guys. Reunions finally and a BIG reveal. Finally you know why the kids were taken. Joel's parents tragically murdered because they found out. The clock is ticking... Can Noella and Joel get to the summit in time?

Almost to the conclusion of Fantasia Undone. The next chapters will be coming out shortly, so stay tuned. :D


	19. Chapter 19

~Chapter 19~

Cassim

Lightning was lighting up the whole sky. The higher we got, the darker it became. I was sure it was daytime upon getting here. Something about this mountain seemed off to me, but everything regarding Jafar was off, so really it made sense since wherever he went, darkness was sure to follow. The rain started pouring down in buckets and Lucy was getting restless the closer to the summit we got. Soon the incline eased and finally we made it to flatter terrain.

"Are we there yet?" Brielle muttered.

"Almost kids." Tamara told her.

"Cassim, I gotta go." Jacob said anxiously.

"We're almost there. How bad do you have to go?" I asked.

"I drank a lot of water." He said.

"Say no more." I muttered.

I stopped Lucy and Jacob hid behind a rock to do his business and promptly returned. These kids were so obedient and well behaved. I would have to tell their parents that when I got them home after all this was over.

All of us were soaked as we continued on, there was no canopy of trees to shield the onslaught of water. I would say it was a nice break from the desert, but between being soaked and the thinner air up here, I think I preferred the desert. Finally, I saw someone standing between a pair of two stone pillars near the center of the summit. They had their back toward us and upon hearing Lucy's hooves, this person turned around. I was stunned to see how much he had changed and apparently lost. Was he human?

"J-Jafar?" I muttered.

"I go by Varelek now." He sneered.

He was wearing all black hooded robes with a burgundy waistband. He shielded the majority of his face by the hood or rather what was left of his face. I felt as if I was looking at a deteriorating corpse. Two short nubs were poking out from his hood just above his temples. I couldn't make out much except for his jagged teeth and intense red eyes.

"Bring the children to me." He ordered.

Tamara helped the kids off Lucy's back and Brielle grabbed my hand.

"C-Cassim, I'm scared. Can we go?" She said yanking at my sleeve.

"You played your part so well, my dear." Varelek said to Tamara.

Confused, I turned to her as she looked at me glumly.

"What's he saying, Tamara?" I asked with an accusing tone.

My guard immediately up.

"I-I'm sorry Cassim. Varelek brought me back to be his spy. I had no other purpose."

"Tamara…" I muttered feeling gutted, "Y-You knew things about our past. If it's not really you…"

"I assure you, her spirit is in there, but she's under my power." Varelek replied.

"I don't believe this." I growled in frustration that I fell for it, "I hate you… using our son as a ploy to get me here to bring the kids here. Enough of this. I'm done! I'm taking the kids and I'm leaving."

"Enough!" Varelek yelled.

I turned my back to him and before I could grab the twins, Varelek stopped me in my tracks. It was like I was stone, but I was fully aware of what was going on. I was swung around under Verelek's power. He smiled a sinister, toothy grin. Immediately, a red power enveloped the kids bringing them over to him holding them down on the stone altar. The kids were screaming and crying in fear.

"What are you doing?" Tamara screamed, "You said nobody would get hurt, so long as I escorted them here!"

"Foolish woman, I lied." Varelek sneered.

"I'm afraid our time is over." Varelek grinned.

"Good, now let me go!"

"There are to be no survivors." Varelek said.

As he raised his hand toward me glowing red, my thoughts raced to my family who I would never get to see again. Corissa, forgive me for lying. I pray that you are safe at home with everyone. Varelek laughed maniacally and the power emerged from his bony hand, but seconds later, Tamara stepped in front of me taking the hit on herself. She collapsed on the ground in front of me as red electric shocks permeated across her body.

"Wow, my little spy has feelings." Varelek mocked

Jacob and Brielle screamed some more and Varelek put them to sleep or something because they both toppled over.

"You deserve a medal for traveling with children." Varelek growled.

He released me from his hold and I ran over to Tamara. There was no blood or anything, but I could see the light leaving her eyes. She shielded me that deadly blow. Her body twinged with the red electricity still crossing her body. I grabbed her hand.

"Tamara…"

"C-Cassim…" She muttered barely audible.

"Shh, don't speak." I told her.

"Forgive me." She mumbled as she gasped for air, "He used me to get to you. I'm s-sorry. Go find our son."

With that, her head tipped back and she remained unmoving. She was gone.

"You monster!" I growled turning to face Varelek, "She was innocent."

"I don't care what she was. She was a pawn to be used and disposed of whenever she ceased to be useful."

"I did everything you asked!" I growled, "S-She didn't deserve this!"

"Neither did your grandchildren and yet here they are." Varelek sneered gesturing to the twins.

I was motionless and I think my brain was playing catch up at that last statement.

"My what?"

"You heard me." He said, but stopped and suddenly looked toward the mountain trail. It was the loud thundering of horses hooves and there were several.

"Ah, here comes your family." Varelek spat.

"M-My family is here?"

One by one, I saw them all riding up the path on horseback, but one young man was riding bringing up the rear with Corissa to my surprise. He was the right age, reminded me of myself at that age, and he had his mother's eyes. My eyes filled with tears as I looked upon Aladdin, my son.

* * *

AN: Who saw Tamara's betrayal coming? But of course, tragically, she made up for it by giving her life shielding Cassim. Just for general clarification, what I envision Varelek to look like is a cross between Jafar and the Horned King from the Black Cauldron. Oh man readers, just two chapters left! Stay tuned. :D


	20. Chapter 20

~Chapter 20~

Noella

Everything happened so fast, but Joel and I plus the rest of the family raced up to the summit as quickly as possible. I couldn't even describe how I was feeling in this moment. The terror that I wouldn't get to my kids in time. No parent should ever have to go through this.

We made it to the summit and the first thing I noticed was the intensity of power in the area. I was curious if Joel felt it too, but the feeling was quite ominous. The first person I saw was Cassim. He glanced at us in surprise that we were here. It had been six years, but he hadn't aged a day. He was standing beside another woman who wasn't breathing, but just behind him was a completely different person. Person or creature I wasn't sure which. Most of the body was covered except for a few skeletal features and red menacing eyes that glowed from under the hood.

"Cassim!" Mom called out.

She quickly dismounted and ran toward him, but he held up his hand shaking his head stopping her in her tracks.

"Where are the kids?" I shouted.

Cassim was speechless and just pointed to the glowing red orb hovering above a stone altar with the kids trapped inside. Their eyes were closed and they were unmoving. I couldn't tell if they were still breathing. Had the sacrifice already been done?

"Jacob! Brielle!" I cried out.

The kids didn't answer and the hooded man began cackling in triumph.

"My, my Noella, it's been awhile. Has it not?"

"Who are you?" I growled, "Let my kids go!"

"Don't you recognize me?" He sneered, "I used to be the grand vizier of Agrabah who became an all powerful djinn, but my master gave me a better purpose…"

"J-Jafar?" I muttered.

Joel stood beside me grabbing my hand.

"It's Varelek." He growled.

"Take me instead!" Joel said quickly, "Let our kids go free and take me!"

I looked at him with wide eyes, but I knew there was no talking him out of it. I wasn't going to lose anybody else in my family!

"No, I'll go!" I insisted.

"Noella...no." Joel argued.

"Enough!" Varelek yelled.

A blast of wind erupted from Varelek knocking us off our feet. It sparked fear in the horses and all of them ran away back down the summit.

"Children are the most innocent and purest of light. Only they can be used in the sacrifice." Varelek said, "So begone, you have no business here. I won't tell you again!"

Immediately the whole family started yelling in an uproar begging for the kids to be freed. Joel was the loudest right next to me, but I glanced over at Cassim who was still silent. He slowly walked over to Joel and whispered something in his ear. He glanced at me with a weak smile and then walked over to the altar.

"Cassim!" Mom called to him again.

He didn't answer, but looked at Varelek. Nothing was said, but I swear they each held such serious expressions, I wondered if they were having a conversation in their head. Suddenly, Varelek released the twins from the red, glowing orb of magic and their eyes soon opened.

"Brielle, Jacob!" I cried running toward them with Joel right behind.

"Mommy! Daddy!" They both yelled running toward Joel and I.

The minute they were both in my arms, I hugged them tight with no intention of letting go. I was crying, the kids were crying, the only emotionally stable one was Joel who just smiled wide as we hugged our kids. Though moments later, I saw Cassim get engulfed in the same red, magic orb and it began to glow bright. Varelek began speaking some other language I couldn't understand. Some kind of incantation.

"Let him go!" Mom cried.

She ran forward, but Varelek put up a barrier blocking her.

"Noella, you with me on that barrier?" Riley asked.

Before we made a move, Cassim yelled for us to stop.

"No, this is the way it has to be." Cassim muttered, "Joel, Noella, please forgive me, I was deceived. Corissa, I love you and to my son, Aladdin…" Cassim paused glancing at him, "Remember your parents love you and tried to do their best by you. Goodbye."

With that goodbye, Varelek's incantation grew louder and a bright light began to glow from the orb. We all had to cover our eyes from the intensity, but as quick as the light came, it was gone in a flash and so was Cassim. Mom screamed understandably horrified and Varelek grinned in triumph.

"Behold the dark one."

All of us gathered in a tight circle as the ground beneath our feet began to quake.

* * *

AN: The twins are safe! Cassim paid the ultimate sacrifice for those he loves most, his family. Now unleashing a dangerous threat. Epilogue next. You readers rock!


	21. Chapter 21

~Chapter 21~

Epilogue

A sacrifice of innocence was made. Cassim made this choice by protecting his grandkids. This broke the seal keeping the dark one sealed away since the inception of Fantasia. Now awakened, the ground beneath the summit of Bald Mountain shook and the terrain began to rumble a quake. Lightning struck the ground beneath the altar where Cassim once stood. A black hand rose up out from the depths revealing a tall menacing creature. Yellowing glaring eyes that seemed to pierce the soul with elongated wings on his back. One of myth and legends foretold, the lord of malice, the dark one. Chernabog.

* * *

AN: Who guessed, Chernabog? Let me know if any of you readers did ;)

There it is... The ending for Fantasia Undone, but don't be alarmed, the fourth and final story for Fantasia awaits! Check out the epic conclusion for Noella and her family's story in Fantasia Reborn. First bit of content is posted already. Hope to see you all over there with continued support for this saga of Fantasia stories. As always, you readers rock and I hope to see you on the next adventure!

~Gkmader


End file.
